My mother's concubine
by Badshipper
Summary: After forgetting who they were, Elsa and Anna take care of their daughter, Clara, who is about to discover what she will become. Elsanna. Incest between sisters and more... EXTREME KINKS
1. Prologue

**Note: My intention is not to take credit out of another person's work, I'm just using it to start my own, and with some hope, being well received for this exceptional principle.**

Sequel to 'My Sister's Mistress' by Jessica X and Cartesian Planeswalker

 **Prologue**

From the zenith of emanationism.

The epiphany of a sunny and clear day manifested itself as a gleaming sign of demiurge blessing through an small glassed window in one of the wooden walls of the stateroom after hours of faint darkness where the vision of flotsam were lost from sight.

"Anna!" Shouted the young woman with disquiet as awareness took strength in her mind after her eyes opened faintly. The shock was brief but the relapse was taking its time to quieten down as she reclined her head again on the pillow. She was still quite taken aback over last night's event after absconding from the revelation of her feelings. A chagrin, now an insipidity as far as she could tell laying on that bed damp to the quilt.

The thunders and lightning had stall during her short sleep before reaching port. Her pain was dulled, but also her senses, it wasn't anything a pandiculation can't solve and make her gain some strength to convalesce. What kept her in her place was something that stopped being a pressure against her bowels, someone to nourish, to keep away from fever... or chilblain. Her newborn daughter, Clara, a suckling child already embracing her mother's bountiful and stuffed breast with instinctive desire to quench the thirst to continue living outside the womb before her mother was even awake. Such a realization marked a beam of joy in Elsa, the young woman, now a young mother's face. She caressed her child's thin hair, it's coppery brilliance was the only needed sign that brought her around the belief she made the right choice. It costed everyone's life, but it was worth it.

But Anna, her sister who went against all odds to be granted with a pyrrhic victory had to deal with a repudiation harder than ostracism alone.  
After a fair amount of time the baby released her distended nipple and went into a dormant hiatus of satiety.  
Funny enough, it was cumbersome to stand untidy hair and bedraggled blankets, so Elsa got up from the clammy sheets her hips and feet were resting on and roll up her hair in a single braid.

Still humid and naked waist down, she sauntered through the small stateroom to sit on a small and mistreated bench, her intimacy feeling cold at the touch. The weight of a failed responsibility made her lean and cover her face with both hands, tears running through her fingers, falling over her bare thighs. Somehow her  
freedom required far more exertion than what she anticipated throughout the months. The whispers of Clara breaking the frigid silence Elsa was enveloping herself with. She looked at the baby's direction and noticed odds and ends she could find a use for. After cleaning herself and dress properly, she walked out of the cabin with the drowsy baby in arms, making her way up to the deck of the ship.

The stevedores were unloading their hidden riches within multiple trunks. And Anna was standing in front of the captain, surely discussing irrelevancies.  
Indeed, they berthed well.

"It's really a hunky-dory aftermath. Has my partner instructed you with something else?" Asked Anna to envisage an inadvertent.

"Not quite" Anna sigh at the answer.

"I thought so" She searched in her cloak's pocket, took two gold coins and handed them to the captain careless.

"It'll bode well for your ship and crew to reach for other docks before stepping on Arendelle again."

After a short meditation, the captain closed his hand around the coins. He didn't take it as a bribe, the was no reason nor desire for it to be so.

"Yes... I agree, there is a climate here to bypass for my milieu's sake. My ship will accost to the southern territories with no leeways."

"I also suggest you to use it to careen your ship." Anna remarked feeling accomplished. The captain faked a cough for her to pay attention to his eyes which were looking behind her. She turn around to see Elsa walking upstairs with her newborn covered with a blanket.

"I'll inform my boatswain." The captain said as he walked down the ship. "I wish you an auspicious travel." But Anna didn't reply, as she hurried with open arms to Elsa, who, delicately offered Clara to her after a quick reaction of abstinence on Anna's part.

"Please, hold her up here." Begged Elsa with a peremptory undertone.

Before being able to reply anything to her, Elsa went back downstairs to come back with a wooden crate and a glass bottle staggering over it. Anna looked at it without dissemble.

"What..."

"Her navel string and the afterbirth, they are lined with clean linens and soaked in whale oil. And..." Elsa lowered her head.

"Yes?"

"Mother's wedding dress..." Clarified Elsa with a growing sorrow that transcended towards Anna as the young sister understood the overtone of such things and the rehearsal about to take place. Elsa placed the lid on the box and lock it. Then they lowered it slowly down to the water on a length of rope, watching it bob on the surface as Anna dropped a lit match given to her by her older sister. It went up in flames right away, and the burning crate floated steadily away from the ship, carried by the calm ocean's gentle current.

It was a mesmerizing event for both before Elsa produced from the cloak's pocket a parchment, now sealing it with a cork inside the glass bottle to later be tossed it into the water, surely with heartfelt words in it.

"And that?" Anna asked as her fingers trailed through the whitish peach fuzz on their daughter's head.

"It was a letter to Rhys," Elsa replied sadly. "Telling him everything. That I'm so sorry we had to leave, and about our child. I know he'll probably never see it, but… it made me feel better to write it all down." She wrapped an arm around Anna, resting her head on her shoulder. "I have to believe he'll forgive me someday..."

At that, Anna turned Elsa slightly so she could embrace her more fully, carefully trapping Clara between the warmth of her two mothers. "It's okay. In his heart, I'm sure he has to understand why this happened, and... he knows who I am, he always knew I came first in your life. He'll work through it eventually."

Elsa held Anna tight, melting into her embrace as she cried softly. She took Clara from her and cradled her against her breast. "I hope you're right," she sighed. Elsa winced in pain as she turned to move. Her whole body ached from her protracted labor. "Will you help me get down the stairs?"

Back in their small cabin, Elsa laid back in bed with little Clara resting on her chest. She would be the best-loved, happiest little girl in all the world if Elsa had her way. As she gazed down at her baby, a smile broke through her tears.

"Oh look, Anna! She's awake... oh, look at her beautiful blue eyes!"

"They sure are!" Anna breathed, bending as far over the bedside as she could to gaze into Clara's crystalline irises. "Oh, those definitely came from her mommy!" Unconscious of her actions, her arm draped around her lover's shoulders as she leaned farther in. "It... it was all worth it. Every moment we had to go through to get here. I mean it, Elsa."

Elsa smiled sadly at Anna. She wasn't sure she felt that way now, but she knew she would with time. "Clara was worth it," she said softly. Then she paused. "But… I never, ever want to be pregnant again." She sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard. "Listen, Anna, I've been thinking. We need to talk about what we're going to do when we reach Corona."

"We do." Fidgeting for a second, Anna more or less blurted, "Do you want me to be the husband? Because if you do, I will, I'll go into town and buy things we need, and you can stay at home with Clara – or I could get a job in a livery, or a smithy, I- I'm strong enough! Plus, I've been learning fencing here and there, so I ought to be able to protect our home if I keep practicing! But I guess our first job will be to find a house, won't it?"

"The husband?" Elsa chuckled, bemused at her sister's sudden excitement. "I think it would be best if we told people that I'm a widow and you're my sister or cousin. But… if you want to get a job, that's fine. Yes, we'll need to find a house. A place in the country would be best."

With a nod, Anna leaned one hip against the bed. "The peace would be good for us and for Clara, but... I'm not sure we should let on we're sisters." When Elsa seemed surprised, she added, "That could make it easier for the soldiers of Arendelle to track us down, if they know two sisters live nearby. Saying we're both widows of two brothers is better. Besides..." She took another deep breath. "Um, us being sisters would confuse Clara when she's older. Honestly, she's bound to notice we don't treat each other like relatives, no matter how hard we try to keep it from her. Maybe she's as thick-headed as me, but it's just as possible she'll be smart like you, and it's more important to me that she knows we're in love than that we're kin."

"You're right," Elsa agreed reluctantly, shifting to get more comfortable. "That's probably best. I just hope she'll be alright growing up with two mothers. So we'll say we're from Corona, and that our husbands died at sea." She paused to mull over her words. "We shouldn't stay in Corona, you know. We should go farther – ideally a country that isn't allied with Arendelle, one that wouldn't cooperate with extradition even if we were found."

"But I liked the idea of Corona..." After a few more seconds, Anna nodded glumly. "We can't stay, though. You're right. We'll buy a horse and cabriolet... or rather a cart there, and... and we'll just go further inland. Miles and miles. Somewhere, there'll be a place for us."

"Somewhere," Elsa repeated softly, squeezing Anna's hand. "It'll be a hard road, but… as long as we're all together, I know we can do it." Clara gave a little yawn, and Elsa held her close for a small kiss. "Isn't that right, little one?" she crooned. "We'll always have each other."

Anna placed one hand over Elsa's where it supported their daughter. "Always." Was Anna's inimitable return.

No crew member of the complement were at sight to witness their expression of commitment.

There was no more a reason to keen, the hurricane of cloudburst and tide waves suddenly disappeared in an intimate hereafter horizon Elsa wouldn't struggled to embrace.

It took her quite some work to keep her posture as she walked down the ship. Anna took a final look at the flames licking up from their evanescent past with sedateness. A stinging filled her heart, but she fought it down and forced it away, as to char any physical memory before that day. A buoyant ball of fire, the burial of her previous self and the sign of the sempiternal union's parturition. There was also the bottle floating adrift and a wish with pertinacious resistance for it to find its destiny that my never dispirit.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to Disney except for the story and original characters.

CHAPER WARNING: Incest, voyeurism, caning/flogging, pissing, anal plugging, pet play, golden shower _,_ fingering, soixante-neuf, multiple orgasms and other minor things.

NOTE: This is a pretty long-ass chapter and it took me a time to write it because of my job and lack of time, but I finally got it; now for the next one…

IF YOU LIKED IT, LEAVE A COMENT, I'LL LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR HAVE TO LET ME KNOW.

* * *

~ **CHAPTER ONE** ~

From the mistral's last whispers a fire rises with buoyancy.

It was early in the morning and a young girl got up from bed to do her morning chores before her mothers opened their eyes or stopped snuggling between their sheets. She collected the eggs in the henhouse, milked the cow in the barn and hurried to have breakfast ready for when they left their bedroom, all while repeating the same croon again and again. Her intention for being so helpful during the last days was the approval of her mother to be liable to go to town with her mama for foodstuff and, successively, pry for something to satisfy her hunger for excitement lately neglected after a surfeit of books by now involuntarily memorized.

"Hey, mama, how was your night?" Clara asked as she place three porcelain plates on the table already knowing the answer.

"Hi, baby. The same as always, I'd like to lay down on bed for the rest of the day, but ... you know, labors." Anna answered tiredly as she began to eat Clara's cuisine that seemed rather a like a collation.

Clara had already taken a seat at the table when Elsa showed up in the dining room. Doubtlessly she'd taken her time to look presentable before even stepping out of the bedroom, it was an aspect that Clara felt she should reciprocate with agreeable manners.

"Good morning, mother. You look gleaming today... I mean... like every day." Clara chuckled before receiving a comely kiss from her mother in the forehead.

"Morning, little one. You prepared breakfast again, huh?" Elsa noticed while sitting next to Anna.

"Yes, I wanted to show you that I still have some sense of responsibility in me, you see?" The teenager replied gingerly.

"Fair enough." Were Elsa's simple words before starting with her plate. A short and rather quite time passed before Clara ceased to play with the braid that crossed over her forehead and commenced an argument with her mothers.

"Um ... Y-you noticed I did not prepare much for breakfast today, right?... like... of course you did, it's in front of you." The girl mentioned insecurely and added softly. "Can I go with mama for the errand today? I made a list of the victuals we ran out of recently."

Swiftly it came to Elsa's mind the intentions behind the proactive manners her daughter has exhibited these days. ' _So it was all for this, huh_?' Her inveterate reply would be a refusal to correspond such impertinence. But in a peculiar way, that attitude didn't appertained to this specific setting, so she agreed with a demure expression to let clear not to make a plight out of her desire in the slightest.

~ o ~

Following the last ken of her mother introducing their clothes in the colander to wash them that forenoon, a sudden change of demeanor sprouted out of the young girl to collide with Anna in an indistinguishable way.

"What the fuck, mom? You were supposed to back me up during breakfast, you know it means quite a lot to me!" Reproached Clara all vexed, to which Anna grunted with despond.

"That's the kind of pressure that gets your mother moody and results with a shouting _NO!_ You should know it pretty well at this time, so don't blame me for not trying to screw you up." A grunt filled with exasperation came from Clara to this reply, as it was true.

The rustic cart was crossing through large tracts of natural forest whilst the boisterous strawberry blondes confabulated with the usual set of emotions. Now and then Clara inquired through a good-natured banter the boisterous and equable relationship Elsa and Anna had as a couple. Her mother's misgiving and traditionalism were endearing quirks loved by her mama. And such a feeling surely was reciprocated with limerence as years passed by, albeit harshly she had the opportunity to witness it in recent times as her mother seemed to grow more stoic every day. An affair that's still a niggle in Clara's mind and Anna couldn't clear up.

"… Anyway, I hope to find a perennial love like yours one day. Notwithstanding that it'll only happen when I get to stand in a burg or something; I heard they continue accepting peasants in the royal academy for the instruction of damsels" Clara emphasized with slight animus. "I could enroll and maybe grant myself a scholarship with mother's tutelage"

"I don't think that'll be appropriate. You are too much like me as well, and between fancy and tetchy people you can only aspire to be dogsbody for the courtiers." Words of discouragement like these aforementioned by Anna as quoting Elsa had a concrete prestige Clara couldn't deny due to the seriousness Anna had on subjects of equal magnitude such as her future in comparison to her remiss approach over anything else. The teenager nodded discouraged.

"My birthday is getting closer as well. I was hoping for a pony." Now Anna began to feel worse than her daughter.

"A pony isn't strong enough to pull a cart, it wouldn't even be useful for a ride. It's not a good investment for our wherewithal after the payment of our leasehold, Clara. I'm sorry. "Her daughter only limited to look away to deciduous trees. "Hey, what do you say if I prepare you dumplings for lunch when we get back?"

"Yeah, whatever. There's no need to make qualms by flaunting our wealth."

"Please don't get like that." Craved Anna with annoyance knowing she had to remedy her daughter's downhearted mood.

When they reached town, Anna took the list from Clara's hands to exchange it for a few silver coins with a clear purpose.

"Don't be late, if you are not back with me at the market in two hours you know what to expect." This gesture sparkled a twinkle in Clara's cerulean eyes. She hugged her mama and hurried away through the multitude of subjects walking by. "Coriander, courgette, cornstarch... Where she learned to be such a wet blanket?" Anna thought out loud to herself after giving a quick check to the list.

The kingdom of Letharsalles was a territory where not a lot should be expected from, the commerce was based on husbandry and season agriculture that brought a circle of repetitive and dull colors to the surroundings of every village and so a humdrum life style locals seemed quite at ease with. But for Clara it all was indecorous and all that was left were the novelties from other lands presented downtown as pageants and flamboyance for children to be flabbergasted.

After staring at some people who were preparing the streets for another festival, perhaps because of the visit of a foreign dignitary, Clara entered the antique shop where she was able inspect with freedom whatever she please after being a staunch costumer for many years even when she didn't bring a penny with her. Deaglan, the shop owner was enthralled with Clara's uncommon interest as a farm child for the outer wonders he owned being a foreigner himself.

"Got some bawbees to spare, colleen?" Gaily asked the oldster.

"You bet I do, mister Deaglan!" Clara replied to the bibliopole as she approached to review the stacked and aligned books. The couthy old man who used to be a colporteur since his youth through different countries also had other possessions bewitching Clara, like alembic, a clepsydra or a bezoar from a supposed Vouivre, but books were always her priority after reading something about a deity named Egeria, there was something about it that got her intrigued. Her interests went beyond the usual fondness for galoots if she was the only person in town who has them, she thought to herself after collecting a few novels and treatises to muck about in bed by candlelight.

The amalgamation between satisfaction and longing was still in balance since she still had some change left over from her mama's munificent gesture to buy something more, this time being totally unscrupulous in the confectionery. The oniomania of a child woke up in the inside of the store and after leaving with a bag of fruit and milk sweets, she no longer had a coin left. A crowding of activity started to take place outside with public figures she knew but couldn't name and others she had never seen on horseback calling the attention of merchants and villagers.

The flamboyant occasion was worthy of admiration for a while, but a brief peek at something, or rather someone else, took the teenager off her absorption. An uncanny man who was looking directly at her through the other side of the street and between the people as if he had already been waiting for her from the moment she entered the sweetshop caught her attention for how firm and uninterrupted he looked, for the way he was staring at her direction underneath his hooded visage, she was convinced his eyes were focused on her and that was enough of a reason not to want to be sure of it by conceding a close encounter. When the mysterious-looking man decided to give the anticipated first step towards her, her instincts led her to quickly move away from him, walking in the opposite direction from where she came until she noticed the rush he was carrying behind her. In her now fast escape from whatever that stranger represented, Clara crossed the street colliding with several people until she was abruptly stopped after abruptly visualizing her collision against a stallion. The animal was startled with fear but it was Clara who fell to the floor instead of the rider who got off his saddle to assist the girl alongside his guards. She noticed with spasm and confusion how her bag of sweets had expanded its contents all over the cobbled street before paying attention to the people surrounding her.

"Are you okay, young one?" Asked the rider kneeling before her. When she looked behind her, the stalker had disappeared or hid, she could not say for sure.

"I think so." Clara responded picking her books from the floor.

"A pity, yes? A complacency for juvenescence wasted in such a thespian mishap." The elder remarked as he observed indifferently the mess below him. "Nonetheless the safety of a child like you not being compromised out of this difficulty will allow me to redress such slander."

"It was my fault, I should apologize for my obtuseness, sir."

"Gentleman, my dear; and as such, it wouldn't be proper to let you walk away with compunction. Please, come with me. I'm a dignitary from a distant land and I'll esteem an informal exhibition of your home. You'll be duly compensated." Clara was going to immediately reject the offer, but her manners and the reason she ended up in that position in the first place made her lean toward a doubtful acceptance.

"What's your name again?"

"In its rightful time, my dear." Clara nodded and both walked through the street outdistancing themselves from main parade, escorted by guards uniformed with long and crimson grenadier tunics.

Clara had a vacillating sensation concerning the abetment that pushed a member of the nobility to invite a random girl from the hoi polloi to have a seemingly private chat while waiting for a midday menu at a patisserie reserved for the elite families of Letharsalles. It should be noted that they had not even formally presented themselves as they sat at an empty table. The wine offered to her wasn't watered down and had an iodized savor she felt was making her open up to honesty.

"Is there something that you want to know exactly out of a lowborn regarding what you consider the high reception not to be exalting you with?" Clara asked observing his regimental insignia.

"It's nice to go back to deal with modest probity in effect. You see, as an emissary of my fief I am in charge of expanding the commercial horizons of my land in search of a... favoring, should we clarify." The elder explained with a hint of exaltation. "Throughout my prosperous profession I have dealt with fluctuations that changed the direction of my decisions and my position as well. Once I met a young woman very similar to you who was beginning her mandate in a neighboring kingdom. At first I was confident that her ruling would promise an improvement in the trade relationship of both sides, but, in a manner of chance or fate, things did not turn out quite deliverables."

"Throughout my prosperous profession I have dealt with fluctuations that changed the direction of my decisions and my position as well. Once I met a young woman very similar to you who was beginning her mandate in a neighboring kingdom. At first I was confident that her ruling would promise an improvement in the trade relationship of both sides, but, in a manner of chance or fate, things did not turn out quite deliverables."

The waiter placed both orders on the table. The young woman had ordered a slice of chocolate torte.

"How unfortunate." Clara commented while she divided the cake with a fork and guided it to her mouth with delicacy. Her movements were meticulously admired by the emissary who had not yet tested his order.

The old man stared at nothing "Doubtlessly unpardonable for memory." A cumbersome silence extended until Clara took the initiative again.

"You can proceed, sir."

The old man broke his meditation. "Of course, after this incident my rank was compromised in the dukedom and my relegation has kept me for many years off course. Looking for the best possible transaction inland for more banal that it can really be as a result of the lack of proximity between feuds." Before Clara could give her condolences, he proceeded. "But commiserations are not the purpose of this concurrence. Tell me, my dear. What does your home have to offer an old vassal? "

Clara hesitated, her knowledge did not go beyond the ordinary in this subject matter. Her mother had not adequately instructed her in regards of trading, nor had she established major connections since they had settled on the outskirts of town. She wasn't garrulous with other adults, maybe it was from her where she obtained her attribute of being introvert, besides the constant lecture her mother preached to her as if pronouncing a homily for a good child about meeting with strangers.

"I was not born here. I think my mothers... I mean, my parents were traveling for some time as well until they opted for this place to establish ourselves and make a living." The girl expounded with candor.

"Oh? An odd choice if I'm allow to say."

"Yes, do tell. It's indiscernible for me until this day."

"In a way, it reminds me a bit of my thoughts after the events I mentioned to you." He bent to pick up his briefcase and lay it on his lap. While he was inspecting his documents he continued. "My worries continued for a long time, due to the future that this kingdom could suffer without our long-lived association. I have come to understand that beyond the break of our agreements her kingdom prospered due to an alliance with the dukedom of Swansea, but, sometime later, another misfortune arose for that young platinum-haired queen." Clara's attentiveness flared up hearing these last words.

"Wait... eh, excuse me. What did you say. Uh. Could you repeat that again?" He hid the arch look wanting to form on his wrinkled face.

"Yes, it seems that misfortune was commonplace in those days..."

"I-I mean... her, the lady, queen..."

"Elsa... Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Interposed the old man galvanizing the young girl with every towering word.

Clara paled, aghast and irresolute, it seemed a lie, a deception, empty words, anything but the truth. A sense of vexation was galvanizing in her stomach making her want to vomit the dessert she had finished.

"Her beauty was regal beyond dispute." He continued. "Much like yours for what I can appreciate."

His fawning put in motion a reticent demeanor in Clara's next take of actions, it seemed like a somber undertone just exposed itself and it was crucial to be forehanded at responding to this aspiration of utmost good faith demonstration in the most logical way she had been taught.

"I think I should go now." Clara stated sharply while getting up from the chair.

"But I have not told you the best part of the story yet, my dear." The old man extended his gloved hand for her to sit down again. "Please, go back to your place." It was a command more than anything, but the girl obeyed without complaint. He introduced his hand in the briefcase and took out a parchment from between the sheets. "Well, on one of my trips I came into contact with some seafarers looking for my boon, in return I've been granted this." Holding with both hands the writing material in front of him, he proceeded. "A windfall I'd never expected from a lowborn, but it seems life has its ways to cross old paths."

"What's..." Dithered Clara with her eyes fixed on the parchment.

"A heartfelt declaration, a confession from a member of nobility who has renounced all her belongings and possessions for passionate love bound to her family, and now this magical tale is in my hands." the old man rolled the stiff sheet before taking a look at the paragraphs with his eyewear.

Clara's cheeks flushed fiercely. She had to get out of there before persuasive tactics turn to be really bothersome attempts to cow her to yield any information.

"M-my apologies, but I must retire immediately."

"Way of course, I will not take more of your time. I am sure that I will find another resident willing to talk about this land with great zest. Do not worry about paying for your dessert either, I'll take care of everything." She nodded without looking at his eyes for fear of what he could understand by staring into her gaze; took her books from the table and left.

The grenadiers who had remained outside, next to the mounts, saw the teenager rush out of the patisserie. One of them caught an order the emissary had given him through the window with a wave of his hand to chase the girl. Clara felt dizzy, but she was no lummox, she noticed that one of the crimson guards was following her steps closely. A breezy use of her parlance to retreat him from his pursue didn't sound cogent.

Out of her mind, the upshot of her will had petrified a small puddle on the cobblestone floor she had passed through without her noticing. Shortly after, the rest of the guards informed the emissary that their companion had fainted after suffering a concussion due to sliding with a frostbitten ground, cold to the point of having a solid ice mantle between the body and the ground itself. The old man nodded thoughtfully as he rubbed his golden aiguillettes and took the first drink of his already tepid coffee.

The late effects of the wine were wreaking havoc with her composure. Clara never abided deceiving methods, specially to yield any information she may be saving willingly. She wasn't good at dealing with persuasions nor determent, particularly when it was about adults, and the dogged escort certainly would coincide after an hour or so. But still, an appalling reflection was preserved in a corner of her mind even after her priorities changed abruptly. She also recollected the cause of her knotty situation, making her more disquieted.

' _Where are you?'_ The teenager asked herself looking around the market for a specific car but similar to the others.

A sharp grasp closed around Clara's wrist making her squeal. "Here you are!" Shouted Anna obviously annoyed.

"Mom!" Clara exclaimed after the fright while she was being guided through carts and tumbrils by a mother not willing to let go.

"Do you have any idea what kind of mess we're gonna to get into? You will get me into, to be more precise." Anna queried.

"Y-yes, yes, I'm sorry, I was looking for you and ... I'm sorry, I screwed up!" The girl explained desperately.

"Sure you did, girl. We better leave this for the route back, every second that we hold up is an ordeal for your mother that will make us feel as well, especially me!"

"Sorry ..." Clara emphasized with puppy eyes and a begging grin placed in her visage.

Her mother understood her sincerity nonetheless, and from a snarl to a growl she tried to change her temper. "I hate being so lax sometimes. Let's get out of here."

~ o ~

The cart moved at a moderate speed through the road, the horse did not need more than a couple of lashes to understand the will of its owner. It was rare for Anna that Clara did not tell her about the books she had brought with her as she usually did when she had the opportunity to acquire them. She kept herself very silent and meditative, too much for the older girl's comfort.

"What is your excuse now? If she interrogates us both separately we can't give her two different stories of where we were at the same time."

"I ... I got distracted. That's all." Clara said lowering her books next to her.

"Sure?... Well, at least I shouldn't worry about anything I'm about to hide from your mother. Now, let's settle our fib properly." Luckily for Clara, her mama wasn't very meditative by herself in regards to the amount of trust she had for her daughter's word. But her mother was another story.

As soon as a credible lie was composed by both girls, Anna sought to put weight on another issue addressed that morning.

"You had me thinking while I was doing the shopping, you know?"

"Incredible." Clara enunciated with clear sarcasm to which Anna's knee jerk reaction shortened to a nudge.

"Whatever, it left a bad taste in my mouth telling you those things this morning, I don't like to be the one withholding your ambitions, there are many ways to avoid vapid mores for your future, remember how good you were with crochet? Maybe you could take a dressmaking class, a winsome girl like you sure will not have problems receiving commissions if we hope for the best. Fustian, Linen, and Moleskin, learning to use all those fabrics should not be difficult for you, bookworm, you could even have your own boutique. Can you imagine...? "

"No... forget it, mama." Was Clara's short and cutting viewpoint.

"W-what's wrong? I think you can ..."

"I said no ... I can't even baste properly two pieces of material to even come up with something indecent. I just lack the abilities. And you were right this morning," The teen folded her arms. "fuck that license."

Anna was doubtful as to how to react or what else to say. "The only thing that occurs to me other than that is a position as a chimney sweep, and I'm not even serious about it as an alternative."

"It's hard for me to apply myself to something else than perfunctory tasks, I recognize it, but..." She sighed as she watched the same dull landscape beside her. "I don't know. Maybe I'm bound to become a stable hand one day... I don't mean it to be wrong, grooms are nice people, is just..." The bucolic scene she envisaged in her mind lacked the charm she was yearning from her childhood epoch.

"Remember how much we used to have fun? You, mother and me playing inside and outside. Going to the meadow, and having tea parties over the green grass during spring. Staying awake all night having fun in your bed during autumn. I miss those times when I did not have to worry about anything ... where we could be ourselves..." She looked down to her books. "For me to ruin everything later on."

"Are you talking about your gift?" Anna leaned a little towards her child.

"Don't call it that! You know I'm not supposed to think any good of it!" Clara pointed out with an undaunted resolution resembling another judgement she had to memorize.

"You feel so?"

"W-what do you mean?" The young girl asked back, now offended.

"Tell me, Clara. Do you?"

Clara swallowed. "I... I really... What does it matter?" Her feelings and thoughts garbled her reply. "It's pointless to take that in consideration over anything now. Don't you think?" Before Anna could say something, her daughter continued. "It's part of a past I have to forget in order to underwrite what's forthcoming..."

Before giving up once and for all, Anna made another gamble to change Clara's dreary mood before bedtime. "Hey, will you do me a favor? I need you to take a look back there. I don't know if I bought all the things you wrote down, and without a pen to verify, I may have forgotten something."

Upon reviewing the purchases, an object covered with a dark blanket woke Clara's attention. When unfolding, the revelation made her eyes open wide, and a light smile began to mark itself from cheek to cheek, a saddle was presented in front of her and, by its appearance, it did not belong to a stallion. An amiable and quite cocky smile worked its way towards Anna's right cheek as well.

"Everything in place?" Anna asked, to which Clara responded with a cuddle making both of their cheeks flatten. It was miraculous what a mother with the maturity of an older sister could sometimes do.

Anna disposed herself for what was about to come as soon as Elsa spot them on their homecoming and started to walk to the cart to place herself next to Anna's side with a spleenful expression. Her daughter's wits always ended in a brawl between Elsa and her she could not interfere with an adroit solution. Maybe her sister forecasted they were victims of a pilfering during their promenade or something for that matter, whatever eerie ideas Elsa was capable to convince herself with as a solivagant, she couldn't let it enfeeble her zest or Clara's.

~ o ~

Clara lay awake in her bed, turning from side to side when she got tired of looking at the dark ceiling that evaded the vision of the moonlight coming through her window. The foofaraw with which her mother had received her back home had rebuke her chance to visit the outside again for a long time if her ultimatum were to be valid for days to come. _'This sucks…'_

She got up from her bed and out of her room. Concerned about the backlash her mama had to endure throughout the afternoon from her mother until this last one sent her to her room without dinner, Clara walked down the dark corridor that, halfway, was facing her mothers' room. Having kept her ear gently against the door, she could not hear any sound coming from the other side. In that almost absolute silence, the girl came to pick up some sounds outside the house. Her leather slippers were silent with each footstep, something the young girl appreciated as she continued her risky prowess out of the house and towards the barn, whence the sounds already recognized as the voices of their mothers still arguing heatedly came. _'Why here…? Are they gonna go on for the entire night?'_

As she walked around the solid stone wall of the barn, a large and dark figure moving toward her startled the teenager until she realized that it was Flora, the cow she had milked that morning and the only one on their farm at the moment. The animal was tied to the side of the closed entrance, which Clara sought to avoid in case her mothers left the barn abruptly. The crescent's light made her move with wary steps as she got closer to the brightest sparkle of diminutive luminosity that managed to protrude from between the planks composing the paddock door. She had a diminutive but clear-cut vision of the inside. An oil lantern was illuminating the interior with a light orange veil. Inside, both mothers were at her sight, looking at each other as they hold a refractory stance.

"Just answer me, okay? Do you find it enjoyable in the least to do this to me?" Elsa questioned her sister severely.

"Still?" The strawberry blonde replied with airy astonishment before turning her back on her sister, which ignited a raw disconformity in Elsa.

"Answer me!" The older woman demanded. "There are many things that I am willing to turn a blind eye on, too many, but when I frame a line I do not expect but rather order you not cross it, that includes not forgetting the responsibility you have with my daughter."

"Our daughter, Elsa! I can tell you I don't appreciate the way you forget that detail when you get butthurt." The youngest woman declared without looking back.

With a growing frustration, Elsa shouted. "I do not want her to take any risks. Understand, Anna, even though she told you to invent such a bad story to excuse yourselves, you must behave like a mother and be strict with her!" She emphasized with both hands in the air threatening to clutch Anna's head.

The younger one faced her counterpart again. "Ugh! This is absurd, it's almost like you've forgotten about the last decade of absolutely nothing new in our lives, including something that could be dangerous in the slightest. How did you come up with such an outlook out of your ass?" There were times when Clara overheard rough replications from her mama to her mother, but this lack of respect caught her off guard, so much so as the lack of attention her mother gave it.

"I'm serious, I'm aware of the procession that is being celebrated these days in the town, many of the newcomers are from overseas and I do not want her curiosity to lead her into contact with anyone who can jeopardize our way of life..." She brought herself forward. "This is no longer a game."

By hearing this last statement, a skeptical expression loomed on Anna's face. "It isn't?"

Elsa neatly but infallibly folded her arms. "No."

"Really? Well, it's funny, because I find it very enjoyable, if I'm allow to be open." Anna safely confessed, now being her the one stepping forward.

Elsa glared every movement the younger one made towards her, and Clara discerned a sense of unease in her as she stood unyieldingly firm. "Retain those words, Anna. I don't want to repeat myself."

Anna placed both palms on her own chest, indicating a presumptuous sense of umbrage. "Now you are giving me orders? Is that how it's gonna be?" She giggled, now moving around the older one. "Tell me something, don't you find it enjoyable in a way?"

"You already know... Agh!" A halting feeling of scathing pain expanded across the back of her head. Anna was sharply holding her hair. Pulling on it with a fist from which came small locks of hair that produced the greatest amount of pain to Elsa.

"Answer me!" Elsa tried to look back at her sister's clasp. "Could this be of your fucking liking?!"

To ease the pain, the older sister tried to walk backward to be stopped by a hand placing itself in her back. "Anna, what are you... Oghnnn!" Another acute hair pulling cut her words off.

"Still? I think it's me who didn't make her point clear yet." Anna hinted as Elsa tried to hold her arm to relieve the tension causing her a hectic breathing.

Clara was dumbfounded, descrying an odious yet somehow spellbinding affair kept her engrossed in a curled up position, thrilling in suspense for her mother and herself.

"What...? Wait, how can you...? What do you think you are...? Oh, god...!" The heave of two hands tightened in her hair made Elsa shriek and kneel. "O-oh! Oh my god...!"

"Hush! You're constantly giving me shit in a constrictive fashion, and I'm a little sick of it. Do you know what it feels like? Of course you don't. All you know how to do right is bitch and moan with this slutty mouth for a whole day." Anna remonstrated by placing her thumb in Elsa's mouth, caressing her tongue while the rest of her fingers gently scratched the edge of her jaw. "Aren't you tired of being such a tight ass this long?"

Right after Anna pulled her thumb off, Elsa gulped. "Anna..." The younger sister heeded. "H-how dare you?"

Now feeling frustrated herself, Anna growled. "Listen carefully, from now on I'll cane you if you aren't honest, you want to walk off this barn with tender pink bruises all over your pale butt?" She warned proceeding to extract a riding crop from a basket covered with a dark blanket Clara was so absentminded to notice next to both women. Elsa remained silent beyond wheezing having the crop holding her chin up. "I thought so... Look at me." Elsa obeyed. "Are you afraid?" With a nod, Elsa intimated what her pleading gaze was already shouting silently. "Afraid of pain... or pleasure?"

The purport of such a question was beyond grasp but Clara's nerves exploded, waiting for her mother to choose the right words for the most appropriate ratiocination. _'What are you doing? …What are you waiting for?... Come on...'_ Fingers curled, about to creak the door's surface with narrow nails.

Elsa was about to form something between a grimace or a more receptive look as she talked back. "T-this is not the way or the ti..."

"Bad! Bad! Bad girl!" Without measuring the applied force or direction to lead, a gust of whippings was pervaded throughout Elsa's svelte abdomen and prominent buttocks with austere lack of patience form Anna's part, querulous cries of pain escaped from between Elsa's demure lips. The older woman's attempt to reserve herself by clenching her teeth and swallow the ache was broken by a rough bow of fingers and palm around her throat. "This is what happens when a housebroken bitch acts like a varmint!" The stricture on Elsa's veins injected blood in her blue eyed gaze, a picture Anna delighted herself with.

Clara's heart started to throb anxiety, she knew she had to do something, but she did not know what or how, her hasty immaturity wanted to interfere when she heard her mother make guttural sounds and see her face flushing completely, but, for unfathomable reasons, she did not act.

The younger woman brusquely unhanded her sister's neck. With air mouthfuls, she allowed her to ease her searing condition to later make her lean forward delicately, both hands holding Elsa's balance now. Anna knelt beside her. "Hold steady, you are carrying a lot of pressure here... and here..." Anna noticed stroking her back with the crop and her clothed thighs with her bare hand, perceiving the heat through the garment "See? They are squealing by themselves."

Elsa just looked askance, although her perspective was limited, it wasn't necessary to see since she knew exactly why her thighs were shivering.

"It'll do you well to extricate yourself from this grief." Anna took a couple of steps away.

"Will you?" Were Elsa's few and ambiguous words.

"No, it's your commitment." The younger sister clarified by waving the crop up and down. "Get up." Upon the obedience demonstration from her counterpart, Anna sighed. "Take your clothes off."

Clara couldn't believe it, her mother no longer hesitated, just when the humiliating demands required a devotional obedience her predisposition made her remove her modest raiment. From vest to gaiters, Elsa uncovered her body in the middle of the barn. A little misgiving made her slow down when she reached her underwear. The teen thought a final plea could end this unfortunate situation, but her mother carried on by removing her corset and pantalets.

"Good..." A mischievous undertone came out of Anna's mouth.

If it wasn't for the garboil inside of the Clara's head that placed her in a standstill of thoughts to give way to the germination of an emotion taking root below her waist she would crawl away. The faint light swayed on the girth that molding her mother's body, the ripples that emphasized the slenderness of her abdomen and highlighted the mesmerizing proportions that formed her breasts and her bottom.

The older woman weighed for a meaningless modesty by crossing her arms underneath her breasts, caring to avoid covering her nipples from Anna's sight due to the punishment it may bring about to the rest of her bare flesh already marked by lines of dyed affliction.

There was a sign on Elsa's face that Clara neglected for a moment as she admired her nakedness, one that gave sole rein to a flagrant flogging throughout the rest of her mother's body, spread out by her mama after carefully approaching the naked woman who stood on her clothing so as not to touch the dirty floor.

All of a sudden, both of her thighs received the pungent touch of the whipping tool along with her calves and hips, making the older woman lean forward, wailing out of ardent pain. "Aaaah! Ooaah! S-sh-aaargh! Uggh!" Seeking to protect the lessons with her palms to end up receiving the same treatment in her upper arms. Elsa was back on the floor. Now trembling, she was waiting for her back to be flagellated too, for her luck, it didn't happen, but her misfortune pushed ahead.

"I do not want to see a trace of defiance on your face again, I'm going to make sure you remember it from now on." Anna tapped Elsa's right leg with her instrument for her to lift it, and she did, Elsa's knee left the ground and her weight rested on her toes. "Piss." Elsa looked up to see her sister in the eye, then tilted her head to see her crotch, her puffy breasts interrupting her vision almost touching her chin. "Come on, my sweet pet. I want to see you pissing through that cute pussy of yours, so pee for me."

Elsa nodded, she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Mmmh... Hmmm!" A reflective glow spread across a thin, yellowish stream welled from her cunt to sprinkle on the floor, soaking a little over the clothing that laid there. Anna was enchanted, but the spectacle was short, the gush had suddenly stopped, tracing its end through the left thigh of her sister.

Clara's mouth agape, her body trembled in dread for herself, for discovering something within herself, the teen felt anxious for the outrageous things she was beholding. She covered her mouth with her hand, but her eyes kept focus.

"What a letdown..." Anna sighed.

"Sorry..." Elsa soughed.

"Don't worry. I know what to do to get us a little loose." Anna leaned in front of the basket and took with both hands something inside of it. "Remember we discussed the lack of creativity in our repertoire recently? Well..." Clara immediately recognized the object in Anna's hands, it was the saddle they had brought back home. "What you think?"

Elsa stared at the horse seat with faint wonder to finish smiling slightly. "It's... nice." Still on all fours, she positioned herself rigidly to allow Anna to fasten the saddle on her back. Her feet were resting on the little puddle of pee she had released, but that didn't bother her, in fact, it caused the opposite sensation in her core. She arched her back up and watched with moderate longing as Anna shed her clothes as well, hastily and sophisticatedly.

' _Oh my…'_ Clara wasn't all agog to see her mama in the same manner as her mother, she never was in any way, but the teenager had to admit to herself the view was really alluring, Anna's curves were not as pronounced as the ones of her mother, yet they were fascinating to look at for being wider than her own young ones and for the fact that those curves belonged to the other most important person in her life.

Putting the crop between Elsa's teeth, Anna climbed astride her back. "Now, how about we go for a ride, my mount?" The older sister had fixed a nearby destination, the basket, and began to clumsily crawl there with determination, licking the stem of the object pushing her cheeks backwards. Although her sister's movements were unwavering, they were still uncouth and wobbly, so Anna prized herself with her feet. "Come on, you're a healthy and mature mare, are not you?" At the end of her poor journey, Elsa felt the need to rest her head on the back of her hands, and she did, drooling on her fingers, not willing to let go of the punishment tool. "I should have brought a bridle, this is pathetic. Luckily I premeditated that you would need an insentient." Anna commented while getting up from the saddle to search again inside the basket and take out a couple of objects. They were toys, one already known for its shapely conical figure and crystalline transparency, but its particularity was in the flat bottom, where a kind of horsetail, a pony tail for Clara, was connected. "Spread." Anna commanded, and Elsa's hands were firmly placed on both of her reddened buttocks and separated as much as possible.

' _Dear me!'_ Clara was grateful the situation did not become more violent, but she could not say to herself she felt appeased. The teenager recognized the nuisance that caused her not having a good view of the crotch of her mother in such a submissive pose, and that got her trembling again _'What is going on with me…?'_

Anna did not lose sight of the bulky but tight hole twitching for nervously as she tongued the rounded tip of the toy. Whilst she pushed the sodden tip into her lover's ass, she watched the gestures projecting on her face.

"Oooomph ..." The rounded contour of the tip expanded the width of Elsa's asshole for it to finish closing itself around the toy after consuming all of its amplitude. Her teeth released the drooling riding crop. "Aaawm ... f-fuck'n gooood..." Wheezed the older sister, pleased by the filling of her bottom as it had a greater comfort traveling to her heart and caressing it.

Anna removed the seat from the saddle. "We won't need this anymore." She said throwing it away and accommodating the second toy in the hole where the seat was plugged in. This new toy, as well as being crystalline, had a narrower and longer shape, but what caught Clara's attention was the prominence that grew near the already plugged bottom, it looked like a beast's finger, sporting a bulging edge from which another extension, finer and curved inwards, grew.

The younger one surrounded her sister's back with her left leg and slowly lowered her hips, without the help of her hands she made a couple of attempts to correctly introduce the toy in her pussy, which, despite being rigid, slipped from one side to the other under the wet surface falling over it. On the third attempt and the head of the toy separated the vaginal lips more than Anna had already done by dividing her legs on both sides of her Elsa's torso.

"Haahhh ..." The younger sister exhaled as the length entered her hot, humid interior. When it reached its limit, the claw-shaped addition caressed the hooded union of her inner lips with brusqueness. "O-ohh ... Uugph ... Ready to go back to your place?" Elsa held the whip again between her teeth and began to crawl toward her dress, encouraged by the slaps that Anna carelessly gave her hips and buttocks still sore. "Hue! Hue! Little mare, I want to hear you whinny as you move your fat haunches. Come on, girl! Hue!"

"Nnnghhh ...!" Elsa replied enthusiastically. Her back was tired, but her excitement kept her on her feet, guided by her own spoor.

Such a demonstration had a randy effect inside of Clara, her breathing became dense and her crotch started to chime. She wanted to endowed herself with some of the arousal her mothers' had for one another, so she continued peeking, mildly rubbing her covered intimacy to appease the ache.

"Oooh ..." Anna rocked back and forth, stirring the toy's length inside of her pussy, rubbing her clitoris with the outer appendage. Elsa stopped upon having her clothes in front of her. The excitement of the younger sister made her rest her hands on her knees and begin to crush the toy from top to bottom. "Sweet... fucking... everyday... pleasures! This is so right on the spot! Oh my gosh! Oh my fucking goodness!"

The solicitous pounding threatening to break down the strength Elsa's limbs carried as her back already gave up, assaulted by constant hip strikes.

Both pairs of buttocks joggled in answer to every crush. Anna's were flattened with a quick shudder to be shaken again to their original form for a short instant after she lifted them up to whip them down again. Elsa's vibrated with much less freedom, but her most notorious moves came from the desire of the older sister, who undulated them up and down, kindly pressing the toy in her ass using her buttocks once they rose to release it as the fall. She wanted Anna to notice the cheering movements of encouragement she orchestrated with her bottom, but her sister was lost in ecstasy on top of her.

Any sense of guilt for impudence was discarded, Clara let an unchaste fervor take the reins of her actions and guide her to slide down her bloomers and begin to stir up her fingertips in circles on her wet pussy, slowly convincing herself that abstinence was of no avail. A sense of comfort shuddered her crotch as she squatted with both knees as far apart as they could be. Her need to close her eyes and focus on feeling her own body enjoy were exhibited, but she forced herself to admire her mothers again.

A sticky slick had spread over the saddle while splashy crushing sounds began to be heard, Anna's thighs were connected to the surface of the saddle through slobbery threads that revamped according to the hip movements.

Lunging her crotch against her sister's back had the precipitous impact she demanded, but she had to stop because it was all by her own and Elsa needed to fulfill her part for her and herself. "Aaaaahh ... fuck ...! Whatta trip. Phew! You sure make it fun but ..." Anna got up from her sister's back and placed herself in front of Elsa, her crotch at the level of her eyes. "We still have some issues to rinse." Elsa spat out the crop and tried to reach her sister's pussy with an anxious tongue only to be received with a thumb entering her mouth after she closed her eyes. "Now, let me show you how to have good manners and who is really in charge ..." Separating her older sister's teeth with the length of her thumb, Anna lifted her right leg and rested it on a weathered wooden chair beside her, giving small jumps to balance correctly. Her buttocks squeezed together as she disposed her hips forward. A translucent torrent was unleashed from between her vaginal lips separated by the index and middle fingers. "G-good ... Gooooood ... !" A long grunt erupted from Anna's throat after breaking the shrill barrier that composed her voice, it was more sonorous than deep, but it was released to be hear with fierceness as she forced the fill inside of her belly to descend and flow through the smallest hole of her pussy directly into Elsa's welcoming mouth.

Elsa's mouth hole was overflowing with her younger sister's warm piss, her tongue rose over the salty liquid after receiving enough attention in her taste buds to have the same heed in the lower part and prevent a large drink go directly down through her throat, not because she didn't want to swallow it, but not to drown and cough severely and spoil the mood. A yellowish waterfall overfilled the oral capacity she possessed, falling to the ground right from her lower lip. But part of the amount of pee carried on flowing along a path already outlined by cold sweat, from her chin, crossing through her thin neck, between her voluptuous tits and slender belly, to end up on the floor, resembling her own incontinence. She wanted to see the expression her Anna was putting, but the commotion she felt going inside and outside of her being made her close her eyes tightly, also due to the wet sparks splashing all over her face every time her sister failed the aim and hit her cheek or nose.

"Answer me! Are you enjoying yourself with what I'm doing to you?!" Anna quizzed the kneeling woman.

"Nnnnngghhh ...!" The interrogation was meant to be answered, although the only effort Elsa could make to emit a sound was just for snuffle. Her hands clasped on both thighs in front of her as the spurt continued to surge with pressure. Her younger sister noticed her inability to utter a single word, so when she was about to finish, she guided the current over her face by forcing her compression. The sensation of sprinkles slightly pricking her face was replaced by a delineating stream that went up her nose, soaking her forehead and her hair. Elsa blew out the plentiful amount of pee shaking between her lower teeth. Upon hearing a splashing sound and aspirate again through her mouth, she vociferated with furor. "Oooooaaawwghhh ... !"

' _Please...'_ Her hair was something she overestimated, Clara knew it and considered a degree of frustration in her mother's crying.

"Answer my question! I'm sick of thrashing you like a lazy and blundering animal, so be honest with both of us! Are you enjoying our fucking game yes or no?! Answer me!" The wry jubilance had suddenly vanished from Anna's tone, and an upswing of seriousness was remarked. Her everlasting efflux breaking off in fugacious but estimable sparse squirts.

' _Please!'_ Clara grumbled as the speed with which she rubbed her pussy went up, making the flesh beneath her fingers budge while she kept segregating cum all over the hand about to cramp.

"Answer noooow!"

"Yeeeeeesssss...!" Elsa cried. "Yeeeaaahhsss...!" A frown appeared over her wide-open eyes. Her mouth twisted to show a grimace of heedless joy around all of her pearl teeth. And the whoop echoed right into her daughter's core.

' _Fuck yesss...'_ Jolts of pure pleasure oscillated from the teen's pussy with reckless manner, hugging her belly, chilling her back and choking the numbness of her arm and legs. The orgasm she suffered made her stretch her neck backward, arching her back in such a way that she could fall flat on her back if it was not because her free hand was gripped against the doorframe making it grate with her fingernails. Her mind was dissolving, her senses were extinguished and her balance disappeared by the most euphoric moment she had lived. While she pursued harassing her warm soaked vulva with exasperating pats, her eyesight began to regain the focus she had lost so deliciously in a matter of seconds, but also a sense of weariness and daze all over her shivering limbs, something she found funny in a way she wasn't going to bother understanding. The teenager swallowed and wiped the sweat from her forehead, she did not want to waste much time recomposing herself, so she licked a dab of cum from her fingers and she leaned forward to the small opening again. At that point she wanted to keep witnessing the lascivious games of her mothers preserving the same rapturous absorption as she captured her clit with her index and thumb whilst the rest pressed and stretched her burned up inner labia. Suddenly, her face had paled completely and her breathing had been cut off, her mama was looking directly towards the door between her and the naked couple she was spying on. The hair on the back of her neck bristled, at any moment she would hear her name and she would've been in the biggest trouble she could possibly imagine not knowing what to drivel as an excuse.

"A-anna?" A breathy, light voice was heard and proceeded cautiously. "A-am I in trouble?"

"Heh ... So much trouble, you slut!" Anna responded to her sister by focusing back on her with her unalterable leer. "You fucking slut! Get those tities up!" Elsa lifted her torso, forming a straight posture with her shoulders back. Her ass cheeks rested between both heels, her hands removed from her forehead the wet strands of hair that fell on, and her breathing made not only her chest expand, but also her belly. Her ribs reflected the dim light when marked with each inhalation when bathed in sweat. "Good girl ..." The youngest one's derisive tone regaining its place. She unfastened the saddle and let it slide through the curves of the older one, falling coarsely behind her. The kneeling woman simpered as she saw her sister go and sit on heavy sacks of corn. "Now move that slutty tail here, huh?" Anna said patting the bundle of food beside her, to what Elsa responded by rushing with puerile animus.

"What's next? What's next?!" Elsa asked anxiously after crawling with her palms and the tips of her feet to the right place. Clara could not help but to smile shyly when she saw her mother so ablaze, it seemed like an eternity since she recognized such an avid desire for frolics on her countenance, not to mention the rest of her impatient body that had opened a new and enlightened perspective in regards to fun for the ebullient girl.

"Now comes the best." Anna squatted, laid a hand on the floor and leaning forward she said. "I want you to roll forward and rest your back in these sacks, upside down. Can you do it?"

Elsa granted her sister her wish. With the certainty and vivacity of an ingenuous adolescent, she swallowed, let out a giggle and placed her head and both hands on the floor as she began to breathe rapidly. "Aaaahp!" With an impulse as straight as she could afford, she lost her sense of balance and was alarmed when she raised her lower part up in the air, but she fell abruptly and directly where she was wanted, every flabby part of her body waggling due to the collision. "Oooff!" Laughing at her own silliness, she sought to know the opinion Anna had for such acrobatics. She could have slanted to one side or shake her feet like crazy as she fell backwards, tapping her face with her own breasts, but in any case the result would only have caused a bigger laughter to her than the one Anna was already letting out.

"Are you kidding me?" The younger sister felt into cachinnation. "Well done, Elsa. Well done!" She applauded the intrepid demonstration that set her sister's butt up, bowed with her lower back resting on the large burlap bags notoriously more solid than a bunch of pillows, but far more worthy of approval than the rigid floor where part of her upper back and head laid on. She retained a special fascination for this type of postures so exponent of a desire for complacency carried out by lewd antics, it was a romantic gift that invited more than the simple and tender admiration and the knowledge of being loved, it demanded her to give all of her impetus to ravage the restive sexual agitation turning them insane one for another. "So fucking perfect..."

Rather open mouthed and agog, Elsa observed as her sister crawled over the sacks of corn and tipped her torso down to support her round cheek on one of her gluteus, both lumps of ardent flesh overwhelming against each other from their original bulbous shape. "W-will I be prized with my booty now?" Elsa asked being unable to hold her excitement much longer as she watched the way her sister pulled weakly from the false tail connected to the toy embedded into her butt, gazing at the way Elsa's asshole held around the plug jealously with each pull to reclaim back inside the tiny value of pellucid thickness uncovered when she let go of it.

"I never said anything about a reward, my dear... But you may deserve one if you submit to me as I told you." Anna teased.

' _What, what else could she possibly...?'_ Elsa thought not knowing with who she should be upset about this obtrusive goading before her sister intervened.

"I want to know what you've learned tonight... I know you are holding something in here..." Anna's hand abandoned the phony tail and stroked its way down to her sister's tummy. "I want you to piss on yourself, all over your ice-melting body." She kissed the outer labia twitching as it received her breath before lifting her face. "I think it'll be good for your grief..."

' _Yes, yes… I want that again...'_ Clara agreed, preparing herself for such a coda by resting her elbows over her thighs, close to her knees, with both hands inward. Her thumbs were crossed and closed around her clitoris, and the rest of her fingers were aligned next to their respective index fingers, persistently taming a vulva that begged for wilder attention, getting it ready for its supplication to be consented.

Elsa flickered and huffed lowering her hands to the floor next to her head again to accommodate herself better by bending her back a little more forward with short impulses from her hips, being careful not to swoop too much. She ogled her lumpy bud already spilling a thin drop of sticky cum on her navel, and the flushed face a couple of centimeters behind it. Something was missing for her messy commitment with herself. "How about a little help?" Anna leered again in response and she began to stretch her wrinkled labia with the tips of her fingers, causing a gaping sound to come from her clammy pussy, to finish pinching with her nails the chunks of trapped flesh, causing whimper out of her mouth. "Uuunghh...! Y-yeahhh..." Being upside down filled her head with blood, enabling her to perspire again from her sweaty and pissed forehead, together with the rest of her porcelain skin. "Yeah-haaa..." Her inner lips were shortly released, but only for her to undergo a worse incitement. The torturous stimulations planned by Anna went on, a fingernail was buried between her clit and its fond hood, rousing the embrace of a sharp and delightful pain that made her gasp. Her clit was harassed by a thumbnail assailing its base and her urethral bump was besieged by a constant scratching from a left hand nail threatening its sensibility. "F-fuck-knnngh...!" Elsa corresponded the support by losing the stirrups. "Oooooohhhh...!"

With bated breath, Clara took her mother's return to her overstimulation as a sign to start her own fulminating attack on her teen pussy again. She beheld as her mother beamed whilst her golden stream squirted free out of its sustenance, the spirited bath beginning anew. _'How polite...'_

"Ooohh my goodnesss..." Elsa moaned, she boosted the misaligned outpouring into a more precise line, stopping the hideous waste of her effusion from leaking to any random direction, which included her butt cleft, something she found ticklish as the thin current went down her back. Through a bladder compression, the older sister closed her eyes and piddled beyond her creased belly, lengthening the discharge over everything that was between her snatch and her face.

"Yesss..." Anna hissed on par with the sound of the flow before her, witnessing her sister yielding to her now personal delight. Her eyes and mouth were ajar, it seemed as if her sister was capable of doing magic in more conventional and at the same time more scandalous ways, though the most absorbing thing for her was always how submissive Elsa had remained over the years as they reached far distant horizons as different women, yet only being able to see it as a couple committed to complement each other while they explored their ways together.

"I commend every time you do this to me, I've always loved it..." Elsa suspired, her knees buckled and her legs descended as much as they could.

"You are doing it by yourself again, Elsa."

"I mean my volition, silly. You always break my will and I can't help but love every fucking second of it... Aaagh... it makes me feel so good no matter what you do." Her back felt cold pressed against the rough floor, but her release compensated for her temperature in an unequal manner by warming up her chest like a direct, but not scarce, hot bath.

"I like hearing that." For Anna, it was more than clear by the way Elsa unkindly stroke her own breasts with a wring between her palms and fingers pads. "And the view is quite good too."

"S-so gooood..." After interlacing her limbs, Elsa's forearms were located firmly behind her knees, and with finger grips, she forcibly held her buxom pair up by squeezing out each erect nipple and releasing them fleetingly in order to indulge herself with the vertical wobble displayed amid her flabbergasted phiz and her propulsive deluge of pee. Her feet stiffened to the tips of her toes, pointing at the ceiling, as she watched the way her tits spread golden drops everywhere in their quest for balance in such an unconventional posture, dabbing her chin a little in the process. The gush had an excited welcome as it traced itself all over the moaning woman's face, particularly in her own mouth where a desirous tongue was spreading over the lower lip. She would've made her head back when she closed her eyes if it wasn't because the arched posture prevented her and the possibility that her spurt would enter her nostrils."Sooo... Agh!" She felt how her sister caught both of her pussy lips at the level of her bigger hole with the closed edge of her index finger and the pad of her thumb. However, Elsa pushed forward emptying her warm content with a less elevated but wider upsurge, causing streams to reach her armpits.

' _Goodness...'_ Apart from Flora, Clara thought it must be the only spot of heat exposed outdoors. Every bared part of her body that wasn't stimulating or being sexually stimulated felt cold. Even so, her only point of interest created an aura of heat that made her sweat and ignore everything else, even a future cold.

"Haaa... Oh yes, I'm done... Ooh, how delicious... I can't believe it... So relaxing." Elsa blurted out between dense pants. Her relieving wellspring of demeaning fluid ceased with small squirts she pushed out, playfully looking to aim at her face again. "Was it good enough for you?"

"I think so. It seems like you've learned your rightful place as well. You are beneath me, underneath yourself and you'll have to get over it now as always for us to continue." Anna parted her sister's tender inner lips with a single finger. Her eyes stopped shining with amazement to denote provocative curiosity as she skirted the edge of her main hole, it seemed like an abyss alongside the small bulk that surrounded her urethral orifice, inducing her own to drip and demand for immediate care she managed to obscure during her role with experienced mastery.

"Yes..." Elsa assented above simple conform. She released her legs and let them rest on the sacks for a second, waiting for her sister's next move.

"Now it's time to spoil you, my pet." The younger sister jumped out of her spot on the bundles. She placed her fists on either side of her hips and sharply ordered. "Lie down." Elsa's column was sore due to the prolonged and odd posture, but she complied without any complaint that could interrupt her libidinous ambitions. Her sister slowly lowered her legs to the floor, one after the other, avoiding a sudden fall that could result in more unpleasant pain whereas she rotated on her lower back with the rest of her torso supported by her arms in the process. As she finished, laying down completely steady on the sodden floor next to the sacks, Anna commented. "Maybe I was wrong all this time... You may be a sow for what I can tell, right? Would you like a corkscrew tail next time?"

"Anything, Anna! I want everything from you! Take me to the most undignified and demeaning lowest status you could fucking conceive, but pleeeeease...!" Elsa confessed and pleaded, she felt as if she began to suffocate. Yet, an invisible force didn't permit her to pursue what she longed for.

"I can't believe what you've just brought upon yourself. You..." Anna put her big toe on her older sister's chest and pressed her down, making her lie on the floor entirely with fingers twirling in the air, wondering for what's to come next. "You nasty, dirty, filthy slut..." Elsa's chest expanded, her sister's voice felt like a heartwarming billet-doux dedicated to her ears, every word shone as part of a personal poem which only she could find touching in the most private manifestation of love she could ever imagine taking place in the entire world. It wasn't even necessary to be fucked for her to start to moan, as the sounds already were breaking out of her spoilt restraint upon having her sight overwhelmed by the thrilling view of her love's crotch above her and descending to meet with her. "My sluttish soulmate..."

With all of her confidence, Elsa closed her eyes again knowing things will only get better from there on, the only way they can go on like a woman's oozing pussy merging with the drooling mouth of another, together, sharing everything, including kinship, before and after their union. "Aaaahmmnn..." Anna knelt on her face, her heels pointing outward and her weight, resting her weight on her cozy tongue. "Mmnnnn..." The grasp of her sister's butt cheeks covering her face was accompanied by soothing sounds. She massaged the soft and round buns that were kneaded all over her countenance and molded by her facial features, squeezing the flesh that protrudes from both sides of her forehead.

"Uuh ..." Anna pursed her lips noticing the enthusiastic exertion Elsa started to assail her pussy with, her look wasn't only because of the requisite gracefulness her tongue and lip abruptly welcomed her wet spot with, but rather the way her sister's throat swung beneath her jaw. "Gosh, you really are horny tonight, huh?" She knew she did her job right that night before it even ended, so she continued. "I'm also eager for a taste myself, but I guess you already noticed it even by the smell at this point, your nostrils also do some wonders." Although she was pretty absorbed to answer, Elsa managed to reply by stopping her mouth inhalations and beginning to sniff deeply the puckered asshole pressed against her elegant nose to let her breath escape throughout Anna's heated vulva.

Elsa lifted her legs to receive Anna's face between them as she reclined her torso down, rubbing her ass on her face still fulfilling her obliging work after being released from the suffocating but exuberant butt cheeks capturing it. Her knees were bent over the height of her sister's back, held at the sides of both women's waist by a pair of arms surrounding them. The younger one lowered her head inwards to capture Elsa's labia with her wide open lips in a luxuriant absorption that pretended to startle the nervous sensibility overheating beneath her. "Ooh yeah! Yeaaah... fuck yeahs...!"

' _Oh my gooood...'_ Their manners were mouthwatering for the young girl, Clara's captivation made her adore every second that passed, the cunning with which their mothers mutually exalted each other at the same time gave them all the merit they could receive with vanity from the teen's part. Her eyelids began to feel tired, her vision started to blur, but she proceeded by rubbing her slit, trying to ignore any sensation other than a carnal necessity. "F-fck yesss ..." Clara squeaked. Replacing one hand for the other to wage the friction of her crotch, she licked and sucked the cum on her fingers every time she exchanged them, the taste was delicious in a curious but invigorating way that made her feel especially naughty.

Instinctively, Elsa's arms curled around her sister's hips and her hands were placed under her butt cheeks for her to separate with her finger pads the outer labia in order to focus her tongue on the sweet spot with no interventions, lifting her chin to assist her tongue in the constant process that she repeated over and over on the wet and hot surface making her moan after every aspiration. Her own butt also began to be subjugated by her sister's hands, eager to adulate its stretched buns with curt squeezes which could end with nails digging into its softness. "Aghn good!" The older sister's feet crossed over each other around Anna's figure, resting on her back.

"So tasty ..." Anna tilted her head as she lashed the clit taking her breath, causing the legs around her to give a spontaneous jolt every time she touched the right spot with her expert oral techniques. She also had to remove the strands of hair that fell on her face from time to time, moving them behind her ear before changing her head's angle and try something different. The young sister resumed her part through more direct methods as she swung her tongue around the bud captured by her lips, sucking on it deeply with the unreachable attempt to leave it dry. But the storming did not limit to the utility of her mouth, Elsa felt as a couple of fingers slid into her cunt, swinging effortlessly in the very well-known cavity, arranging it for what's coming. The butt toy was also being manipulated, with her free hand, Anna made a light effort to twist it in the tight interior where it was held, but the firmness and the lack of proper lubrication made any attempt futile. Nevertheless, they both persisted for an exhausting amount of time with unbridled lustiness. Eventually, the pleasant practices needed a due improvement for the comforting relief they were craving for to reach to them with all of its fierceness. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes!" Elsa gave a last kiss to her sister's slit she had savored dearly before she flippantly spanked her to encourage Anna to dispose her body in the right way. "Fuck yeah!"

"How misbehaved..." The younger sister lifted her right knee off the floor, lifting her crotch beyond the reach of Elsa's tongue, then she looked down at her through both pairs of limbs. "Fingers ..." Elsa corresponded to the demand quickly after sucking her middle and ring fingers without taking her eyes away from the tasty pussy above her, both fingers went into the hot spot, striking the inside with a monotonous motion while her index and pinky furrowed Anna's vulva. "Uughnn ...! Yes!" Anna gently lifted her head, letting the stimulating sensation promoted by Elsa travel through her interior. She could see the encouragement of her big sister arousing her, causing again a successive loss of control by the way she fingered her, and such ardour could only be enlivened in one way. "Is this a punishment harsh enough for her majesty? Is this what you demand, you bad girl?"

The tips of several fingers began to tickle her sensitive inner labia, teasing her, provoking a pleasant image to form in her mind in a fraction of a second of what she was about to receive. "Yeees! Fucking chastise my indecent muliebrity! Make my pussy yours again, Anna...!" Elsa shouted, her excitation fully breaking her inner self free again from the daily demureness she covered herself with. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Please, fuck-meeee...!"

' _Oh my fucking goddess!'_ Her mother's voice was pure and hard euphony, bursting her center again to receive with all the pleasure with which she could again overwhelm herself with the next step in the demonstration of love that her mothers had for each other. Her breathing was led up to gasps that contracted her ribs almost painfully. She was exhausted and quite satisfied with this new way of entertaining herself, her muscles trembled for a cease, but she didn't pay attention to her body in this way, she still had some more spirit and forced herself to tough it out, challenging her luck and her manners by doing her best to remain silent as she masturbated again for the third time after briefly reveling with her second orgasm. She wouldn't stop until her mothers finish, even if it took the whole night, an idea that frightened and thrilled her.

"Oooghnn...! Fuck yes...!" Four fingers thrust their way inside the loose aperture posthaste, making Elsa howl in complaisance as she received them, her fleshy walls tightening around her sister's welcomed finger as they went inwards and holding onto them as they went outwards, commending the fascinating job she glorified her interior with. "Oh, good god! So good..." The older sister groaned. Anna's fingers went from being properly aligned, forcing the length of the hole, to take a more unified shape, with her pinky and her index fingers under her middle and ring ones.

"Is this better? You like me to go as hard and deep as reachable with all of them, huh? Aaaahh..." Elsa was too distracted to reply the obvious question as she compelled her incessant fingering against Anna's hole. Even though her sister's pussy was way dampened, it wasn't enough for Anna, she pulled her fingers out sporadically to unkindly shove them up her mouth to bedew them with saliva, tasting the cum quickly before plunging them back to their place and start spitting the rest of the gooey amount left and to be produced inside of her mouth right at the slit.

"Drill me good, Anna... Gape my pussy like you did with my butt, sweetheart..." Elsa asked for, unwittingly, pressing her thighs around her sister's ribs, too much for her liking.

"Uugh... I will... I'll surely give you what you crave for, but careful with your legs, I'm supposed to open you wide, not get squeezed." Anna derided at her current situation. "Oh sweetness... You are doing suck a good job back there too..." Anna's right foot began to shiver unstoppably after supporting her weight on the tip of her sole and toes, causing the muscles in the rest of her leg to shudder as well. Elsa smiled thinking that at any moment her sister was going to fall over her chest with both knees on the floor again, so she did not waste any more time and harried her sister's pussy with her tongue afresh, giving her good reasons to surrender to pleasure as much as she did by means of licks and sucks. "Ooughnn...! Elsa! So good...! Good, good, good-yes-good!"

The toil of Elsa's tongue extended to the peak of licking her own finger's length, that kept on penetrating the hot orifice exuding cum together with the middle one, to pursue her assault on her clit, kissing it as she drained the wetness oozing out by closing her lips and drinking the juicy fluid.

Anna stopped, her fingers huddled inside her sister's pussy-hole when her sight went unfocused, Elsa was about to take her over the edge with her handling, she knew it was only a matter of seconds, so she strenuously gripped her teeth against the biggest amount of flesh she could cover with her lips without measuring risks.

Elsa yowled in ecstasy, the pressure of both rows of teeth was hard enough to be perfect for a woman like her who needed to be in touch with other levels of hedonism at that point. She closed her eyes tightly and went back to devouring her sister with slurping sounds eager to be heard. The younger sister pushed up her fingers again encouraged by the frenetic pound she herself was a victim of.

"Mmmmhh…! Mooore…! Yeeesss…!" Tears sprang out of blessedness.

"Take it…! Take it, you fucking whore! You Like it? You like it?"

"Harder!"

"Ouh yes!"

"Fuck, Anna! Keep fucking me, keep fucking me! Fuck me haaard...!"

"Yes, I'm so clooose...!"

' _Fuck yesss...!'_

The lascivious grip of the sisters shook violently, the impediment of the position they interlaced and captured each other with was compromised by a force wanting to separate and unite them even more with all of their savagery. The only thing that mattered in their minds was complacency, pleasing and being pleased in return, penetrating the wetness and warmth conceived for the other.

Clara's lower back buckled by its own, scatterbrained rubs pointlessly threatened to injure her hand permanently, she was beyond just dazzled, nothing mattered anymore, nothing more than cumming as hard as possible, almost wishing it to be out of the bearable limits.

The three debauchee females were properly scourged by a stringent thunderbolt of exuberance melting their inside while keeping the unremitting and fidgeting caresses.

Both women ululated and reclined to the left, Anna's torso flattened the comfortable thigh beneath her, and her own served as a pillow for Elsa's head.

' _So untamed... Oh my goodness, that was wild...'_ The felicitous surprises surely weren't over that afternoon for Clara, what she witnessed was the most ostrobogulous thing nobody could possibly imagine; but the teenager entreated her mothers in silence to finish right there, she fully enervated herself for that night and perhaps for that week.

After a couple of seconds of leisure to catch her breath with Elsa, Anna broke off from between her sister's legs, reclining beside her in an inverted manner. "So?"

Elsa swallowed. "She can't do this again, I forbid it." It wasn't the copacetic result Anna was looking for, Elsa knew it, but she still had to be the strict one.

Anna sighed discontentedly and then took a stooped posture while sitting on the floor. "You'll have to make her understand tomorrow if that's what you want, I can't be persuasive enough in these kind of matters for you." She introduced a pair of fingers again in the loosen spot oozing over the plugged toy, twirling a little before pulling off and guided them into the mouth of her big sister, who naturally accepted them without question, but also retaining a fairly stern look in her eyes and a lack of motion from her lips and tongue.

"I know. Good thing she still respects my peremptory resolution, huh?" Elsa said as her sister pulled her fingers off to get them back inside of her pussy for her to have more cum to taste.

"Don't mock her. You will not find it pleasant if she to end up more like me one of these days, right? It'll be a pain in your demanding butt that'll make everything I put in there seem modest" Anna jovially warned to her preeminent sister.

A burst of laughter from both women caught Clara off guard after the short debate, making the teenager feel quite offended and not wishing to eavesdrop anymore.

"If you put it that way... Hm..." Elsa reflected facetiously.

"Hey..." The younger sister slapped her slightly in the breast, making it jiggle. Elsa giggled in return. "I'll get our bath ready in a minute. What are we gonna say if she sees the mess of your clothing or the one here?"

"We'll blame it on Flora if she finds out... and my garments... ahhh... You impish girl... it'll be your turn to wash and scrub tomorrow; despite the fact that she doesn't pay attention to it, it's not part of her tasks luckily."

"Luckily?" Anna held with her left hand the flesh around Elsa's anus as she pushed the toy out of where it was held, it slipped out smoothly after expanding the width of the bulging hole. She frowned at it and thought it was an efficient new tool for its main purpose, ignoring the diverting peculiarity of the phony tail.

"She's not the best at a lot of things, you know that, I doubt she'll be good at this too even if show her step by step."

Anna hummed. "How condescending for a mother..."

"It's just the truth, I'm willing to take it and deal with it... I've never disesteemed anything she's willing to put effort on and I can prove it every day."

Clara felt insulted at this point, she listened every word, but her feelings weren't conformed, she felt as if she has heard enough. The young girl understood what happened as a histrionic recreation, one filled with exultation, but she instilled into herself the impression it was by no means an earthy expression of love filled with a lewd sense of artistry, it was a passionate love affair like the ones she read from time to time. Nonetheless, she was still doubting about the veracious nature of their bickering from that night and the previous times, the teenager muse on the significance of her upbringing and the secrets for a short amount of time before drowsiness brusquely reminded her she should be under the eiderdown, so she walked back into the house striving to make no sound, removing the cold sweat with her nightgown's sleeve. It was late, too late to think, so much so it'll have to be left for later on.

"Well done by the way. You almost changed my mind." She passed the pad of her fingers over the thin but sharp bruises on her belly, they were not serious in any case, by the morning she'd be healed and will not have to explain anything to her daughter if she unfortunately came to see her bare skin by any reason. That night would be somewhat uncomfortable to be honest with herself.

"I know you and what you like, had to try, right?"

"That's the issue, I also know you fairly well... maybe too much for my own good. It was nice, but... it's just not the same. Perhaps I'm getting too used to you for these purchases I'm not willing to be parsimonious with to have a greater effect in me." Elsa took her new toy from Anna's hands and inspected it carefully to end interlacing her fingers through the thick strand of hair that formed the ponytail on the bottom. "You'll have to try harder next time." She giggled and shook the crystalline sex tool with childish amusement.

"I thought about making you drink from a basin, but that would've been too gross." Anna acknowledged shaking her head.

"And you thought I could've pull out something better?" A cocky smile traced itself on the resting woman's face.

"Hey, I'm not the queen of contrived games... yet!" The younger sister prodded Elsa's belly.

"You are the mistress of my soul though... and that's all I care for, Anna..." Elsa said lifting her torso off the ground. "You and our baby..." If her words delineated by stanch devotion weren't enough, she carried on for a soft kiss after holding her by the back of her neck. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You are welcome, sister mine."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPER WARNING: Incest, sexual education, defloration, fingering, cunnilingus, hair pulling, scissoring, multiple orgasms, squirting and other kinky stuff.

NOTE: Another long chapter, but this hopefully won't be a thing as the story goes further one. Another incestuous taboo will be trespassed, readers' discretion is advised. Also, I've heard some bad things about Frozen 2, but hopefully you will enjoy it. HAPPY FROZEN 2!

* * *

~ **CHAPTER TWO** ~

As the eyes of the teenager opened, her reveries turned around from the calm of unconsciousness to a much posted sense of shock looming with causing turmoil in her head. She fell asleep thinking about it, the disclosure, the sensations ... and doubts; it was only a few hours, but she was already as awake as her curiosity. A prying impulse preempted her from wasting a second off her clothes and unpresentable to leave her bedroom even when her nerves were killing her. Clara had no idea of what to expect from her mothers that morning or how to exactly behave in front of them, so she dissimulated her misgivings with a silent indifference for when entering the dining room. She would not define herself as a victim of such a scandalous quandary considering how much she had enjoyed herself, even so, part of her heart was hurt by the honesty that she had not sought until that night of what Elsa thought of her as her daughter. Being a disappointment was not what she wanted to hear, but those dirty games became more relevant in that same heart without being what she expected to discover.

'Keep it together Clara. You can't be naughty with your mothers right now.' The teenager tried to quell herself, being the images in her head a bit more inordinate than any usual temptation. Comportment and diction were manners easily mastered, yet, those were things she only reserved for the time to be in front of an adult or her mother came. But what could she do when it came to that same woman the reason she could lose control of her actions? These recently discovered proclivities were affecting her body anew, she wanted to play with herself again, the images and sounds kept fresh like the night breeze still in the air. 'Oh, gosh. What am I gonna do?'

Her mother was already sitting at the table, meditative and peaceful as any other day at that time of the morning. But the simple glance made Clara begin to feel a sweaty sensation about to run down her forehead. She was calm, almost immobile at the entrance of the corridor, and her breathing was not agitated for her own relief. Yet her world was wobbling inside of her.

"Clara?" The platinum blonde mildly called who also catching a glimpse back at the cautious girl.

Hearing that voice made the teenager shake her head and flutter. "Oh... Mother. Um..." A shy smile graced her countenance. "Hi." A disquiet titter came afterwards.

Elsa wouldn't have paid much attention to the obvious concern that her daughter denoted were it not because she had not moved an inch from the place she was standing. "Well, will you just stay there?" Elsa asked before taking a sip from her porcelain cup.

"Oh, right." As she walked to the table, Clara also discerned someone was missing. "Hey, where is...?"

"BOO!"

An abrupt chill made Clara jump like a terrified cat in reaction to being caught by a pair of hands on each forearm. "Ah Fu... !" The young woman covered her lips properly with her fingers before finishing her exclamation, her mom's buffoonery was the last thing her nerves were waiting for, but she remembered the language she had to hold near Elsa almost like a major reflex ironically. And so much so for an ironic surprise, it was quite queer to see her mother not only reacting to the foolish jests from Anna by almost choking with her tea to finish with a brief giggle but also participating in them. Although startled at the beginning, a necessary alleviation took place out of that scene for Clara, something she welcomed, so she decided to let herself be carried away by the lack of seriousness that her mothers surely maintained since last night. "Okay, I see what's going on here now!" She chuckled receiving a kiss on the cheek from her mom. "Morning, mom."

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Good night, wasn't it? I thought you were going to be snoring 'til midday." Anna said while sitting with her daughter next to Elsa.

"And miss a good cup of hot chocolate? No way, it's my breakfast, not yours!"

"You are so mean. I just wanted to try a little bit more than usual." Anna confessed with false sorrow.

"Better luck next time." Were the teen's last words while raising her cup.

A good amount of jam and honey were smeared on the boule de pain slices in the table. Elsa had already finished her breakfast, but Clara and Anna seemed to never finish once the sweet taste of a food touched their tongues, this did not bother her in the slightest since she liked to chat quietly with her sister and daughter before continuing with her daily tasks, and sometimes just to contemplate them in silence as they shared their mutual eloquence.

After swallowing a piece of bread, Clara asked. "So... How was your quarrel last night?" The question seemed precipitated by the way in which both women looked at each other in an almost doubtful way before answering the adolescent, she realized that a little late, nevertheless she tried to remedy her error. "Oh, it's alright. Whatever you have in mind, I'll respect it."

Elsa exhaled. "No, Clara. It's not alright and it's not that simple. I know your intentions behind the accommodating conduct from these last days and at this point you must understand these deceptive practices are not corresponding to a young lady, it is childish and offensive... "

The stringent tone of Elsa's words stipulated an attention that Clara wanted to reciprocate, still she has lost track of the meaning of the sounds that her mother emitted to focus with peculiarity on the lips from which they came. Everything seemed a lie, there was no authentic decency in her sermons, not when that mouth formed a grimace of pleasure when urinated by others and herself, that specious modesty did not deserve respect. 'She can't be serious right now. How can she talk to me like this? What the hell does this...'

"You understand what I mean?"

"What? S-sorry! I mean... yes..." Clara took a deep breath and stated. "I will not try to abuse your trust towards me ever again." She placed her hand over the one of her mother, truly wanting to be honest with her own words. "I promise."

Elsa sighed lightly. Words were easy to dismiss, but the gesture her daughter showed may represent a sign of genuine maturity. "This is important, Clara. More for you than it is for me. You have to be a good girl wholeheartedly."

The young girl saw as her mother covered her hand with her own free one.

"You must understand what I have to do now... You'll be objurgated." Elsa had not considered going back to having to think of a way to reprimand her child since she had reached her adolescent stage. In spite of being strict, she was also gentle, and when the moment of disciplining an unruly girl arrived, Anna took it upon herself to assert her will. This time her sister shared some of the guilt, however, even though she was an accomplice in encouraging their daughter, Elsa saw no other alternative.

It was clear for Anna they raised an exceptional child, she could harmonize with both her mother and her mom, and having to live with herself personifying Elsa for a while would be just another game between them as long as the real platinum blonde has them at sight.

~ o ~

While Clara scrubbed and washed the dishes as she would've to do for the next days after lunch, Anna helped her sister with her bodice by buttoning both ends underneath her cleavage that she wanted to keep well covered even though her having her ankles exposed would be the cause of a public scandal. Elsa never sought to highlight her persona in the least, whenever someone wondered about that beautiful lady who never seemed to welcome spontaneous friendship with ostentatious men nor outsiders they would've to appeal to people like Gainor Boivin, whose reception went another step than a simple unwelcome one for such pretentious aspirants. The rumors of bad omen settled down during the first years, but only prevailed the sad and respectful understanding that this woman was a widow whose vow of chastity she would keep until death with her companion of equal beauty, although less enigmatic.

"I am going to withdraw the small amount of gold that we've insured in the bank. I'll have a meeting with the notary we hired for the affidavit of our home after that. It will be safer for us to have our wealth here for a while." Elsa assured placing a whalebone busk in the middle of her bodice, it was a love token Clara recommended to her mom for their anniversary many years ago and since then she wore it with charm and secretion.

"Why is that?" Clara asked.

"Nothing... I'm just... a little concerned about the reliability of our bullions being of foreign coinage." The older woman clarified.

"Is it because of the newly arrived nobility?" The teenager procured already expecting a lie of any sort.

"No, no... It's just a personal matter, there's nothing to really worry about."

"Honestly?" Clara talked back with a persistence about to turn irritating.

"No need to press any further, Clara." Anna interrupted and proceeded with a whisper. "You already know her." Elsa wanted to feel tetchy with this last remark from her sister, but it was helpful overall.

"If you say so..." Clara said persuaded to cease with the inane questions.

Before Elsa's egress, the three of them stood next to the family cart. "Well, see you two later. Clara, I wish you to have an essay ready about what has been discussed this morning." The teen nodded upon listening her words. "I also want to take a look at those novels you bought yesterday, little one. My library is getting quite predictable as well."

"I bet we'll enjoy them, mother." Answered the young girl as her mothers shared a kiss, which made her blush and look at another direction shyly.

Elsa covered her hair with a bonnet before whipping the horse and part from the cottage. Every time she turned around to see them, Anna and Clara saluted her to inspire as much confidence as possible, which made Elsa smile.

"It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" The teen asked her mom.

"The yelling or your scolding?" Anna replied as she turned back into the house.

Clara sighed evidently frustrated with everything currently going on. "I can't believe her anymore."

"You know she has good reasons to be like that."

"Yeah, but I'll like to know them with precision..." Clara huffed. "I know her childhood wasn't that nice because of our... distinctiveness, but I know how to be cautious with it already. Isn't this the reason why she's like this all the time?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much more, baby." Anna answered noticing how upset and rather distant the young girl was from her usual zest. "You feel alright?"

"Uh, sure... Hm, I'm going to visit Mr Boivin. I haven't heard about Adela for too long now."

"I don't know how their relationship is doing, Clara... I don't know how he's doing either to be honest. I haven't had a talk with that man in months." Anna found this weird from her daughter, but thanks to her permissive posture and the fact that, although distant, Boivin was a trustworthy person, she couldn't forbid her.

"Neither do I, but there's only one way to find out, isn't it? It won't take long. I'm going to send him greetings from your part." Clara said already walking away after taking a look at the cart receding in the distance.

"Alright, sweetie-pie. You take care."

"Please..." The teenager smiled at her mom's absurdities.

"Don't think for a second you can count on me for your chores either!" Anna yelled.

"Hey, I think there are some dirty clothes today as well. That's not part of my labors for what I remember!" Clara derisively laughed without looking back.

~ o ~

Adela was one of the few friends from her childhood her mother didn't consider carrying scabies that could represent a peril for Clara's growth. Remembering this last detail about her infancy made her think on how repressive her mother was whilst holding a genteel expression when talking to a her. 'Maybe it was harder for her.' Clara thought not being able to bethink about any other feeling but sadness coming out of Elsa's mouth with her words when she told her she should stay away from certain children or she would have to punish her, this last observation coming to her as a result of an occasion when she as a toddler had no familiarity with the significance of a kind petition for obedience nor how it could turn into a demand for compliance. She was an obeying child nonetheless, it was distressing for her mother to be this strict, and Clara knew too well it wasn't a mood she wanted to place her in.

While crossing the Ha-Ha separating both properties, Clara was able to witness the worn out dovecote were Adela and her used to play before she left, birds still nested and sheltered there even when the moss grew on the rocky walls. It wasn't an old structure, Adela's father had commissioned its construction before she was born a couple of year before her mothers decided to settle there.

Being a few steps from Mr Boivin's homestead, the young girl thought again about the real reason why she went there, she needed answers more than ever about the past. Her mother's answers were always blur, like wanting to blot out the notion of any event previous to their arrival to Letharsalles, but it wasn't a secret anymore, and her attention couldn't be dissuaded. She could've surmise many things from yesterday's revelations, it wasn't hard to imagine how to arrange the pieces of the puzzle between her mother having magical abilities and her relationship with her mom, which were secrets that she learned not to trust anyone since she learned the seriousness of such matters. She was never going to mention again the way they slept together, held hands and kissed as men and women do, which was the only socially acceptable thing. Their love was forbidden and, although she couldn't see anything wrong with it, she vowed never to talk about it with anyone. When she was old enough to understand how incomprehensible their love was, Clara thought of it as something very romantic, straight out of one of the novels she had begun to read around that time, although love between women wasn't something she had ever witnessed before anywhere, not even in fiction. It was special and it made her happy, and beyond that there was nothing more important. Then, there was the magic, she could've been the luckiest child in the world, what was only reserved for her eyes was something that wouldn't happen again outside her home, fairy tales and rumors could've mean nothing without the stimulation Elsa represented towards what was extraordinary in this life of dreariness. It meant so much for Clara to be her mother's daughter, she could not help making her wishes come true. As soon as she was capable of casting her own spells with a definite amount of virtuosity, her mom was captivated as the first witness of her potential, yet the bond between Clara and her mother changed forever.

"Hello? Mr Boivin. Are you home?" Clara called up after not receiving an answer from the main door.

"Who is there?" The middle aged man asked hoarsely from one of the multiple stables for different animals.

"Hello? It's me, Clara." She said approaching the only open cowshed. In there, she saw a moderate pile of wool on a wheelbarrow and Boivin practicing a method that consisted of a ration of ground coal and vinegar in order to heal the cuts caused to sheared animals with a sheep.

"Child! What are you doing here? Yesterday I talked to your mother about the cadastre and she left with the humor of a harridan after I mentioned the procession in town. Good to see it didn't scale up, right? Hehe!" The rugged man chuckled while he continued heeding the animal in his hands.

"Yeah..." Clara followed the flow, not wanting to talk about how she was even forbidden to be there. "And how are you doing today, sir? It's been a time."

Gainor Boivin was a busy man although his careless appearance did not indicate it, most of his day was dedicated to fulfill the multiple tasks that life as a peasant could grant, his life was dedicated to the countryside, from his humble origins as the son of another landlord until his return from the status of nobility that was granted to his family after several generations of loyal service to Letharsalles. Through Adela, Clara learned how her parents met because of the position he held for a while in the high society and how the resignation of this ended the marriage.

With prudence, the teenager asked about the first days of her mothers' stay in the kingdom explaining how reluctant Elsa could become about that kind of affairs. But, as time passed, insobriety continued to determine the answers, clearly the landlord knew more than he mentioned or at least did not seek to bring light to his assumptions. For a courtly person like Boivin linguistically speaking, the idiocy did not fit with his panorama of the facts according to Clara, it was more obvious than his lack of interest for clarifications to his own suspicions in case of being ignorant all those years. He knew that her mothers, or at least the oldest, came from a gentry, she never reformed her manners, so she never sought to fit socially with the people around her, and Boivin being a gentleman inside would be willing not only to offer hospitality on his property, but also to disprove gossips about his then tenants. At the eyes of the adolescent, Elsa did the right thing in trusting Gainor Boivin if she pretended to slip past and enjoy the degenerate privilege she sought in the privacy of a secure home.

"I wanted to know about Adela too, I miss her more every day." The teen mooted while caressing the sheep already sheared.

"She has not written in several months, maybe her aspirations in the royal academy are distracting her a lot. And what did your mother decide for your future, child?" Gainor asked mulling over Clara's age.

"I have to think things over a little bit..." Clara lied in regards to her oldest dilemma. "Has your relationship improved since she left with her mother?"

"I want to believe so, she is more interested in writing to you for the number of paragraphs that your letters seem to have. How paradoxical to think that she is receiving a grandiloquent education and at the same time forgetting about her father." Gainor reflected with a tone that Clara found too melancholy.

"Maybe she's planning something special, maybe she's thinking of a surprise visit." The young girl suggested with a desire to raise the spirits childishly even for her expectations.

Gainor was already aware of Clara's doubts. He didn't know exactly what was her recent curiosity about something that everybody who ever wondered must have taken for granted several years ago, but he would not be responsible for informing her more than what he judged pertinent coming from him.

"You seem to worry too much for what you can learn about your mother, but maybe you should take in consideration if it concerns you in the first place. If there's something she or Anna didn't talk to you about, there's nothing this old man can aid you with either."

Clara nodded. It ended up being a futile visit, but at least she wasn't going to leave more discomfited. "Have a good evening, Mr Boivin. It was nice to talk to you. Anna sends her regards as well." She waved off before the middle aged man carried on for another bibulous interlude.

Upon leaving, Clara felt sad for Boivin, after his divorce he not only lost his wife, but also his daughter. The constant fights that took place in his homestead regarding the future of Adela ended up breaking his family apart. As a courtesan of Letharsalles, it wouldn't be difficult for the mother of her friend to accredit her to live her adulthood in the gentry. This made Clara think Elsa had no real reason to feel devotion, not to mention affection, for the peasant life as Gainor did, not more than a sense of rejection towards royalty perhaps bigger than the one he had. 'But why?'

Coming closer to the dovecote, she remembered the multiple times Adela confessed her desire to live as a princess, like the ones from their fairy tales, it meant much more for her than it could mean for Clara who was happy enough with her life. Once she told her friend how her mothers also kissed like any other parents in love did, but Adela took it as a lie that, according to her father, Clara made up to not feel so different under the wardship of two women. It was not common for her to be tempted to lie, but keeping secrets almost mandatory surely took away from her the image of an honest girl. 'There was nothing I could've done about it.' The teen thought watching the birds fluttering in the mistreated structure.

"Magic..." Clara whispered remembering the chanticleer materialized out of the upshot of her will through living snow. Her first cackling creation filled her with gratification, so she continued with several dormice. She still remembered Anna's expression as if it had been the first time her eyes had witnessed the unimaginable becoming a truth that she could hold in her hands. If only Elsa, as her only afflatus, had the same reception, the gaiety of her dream life would have lasted forever. The joy of a breezy existence ended with her mother deeming her actions witchcraft and her brainchildren as little more than vermin. Something woke up in her mother, and it constrained Clara to be more like Elsa. Then, she reminisced about the lyrics intoned by a melodic voice dedicated to her; it felt like sharp ice in a way she wanted to forget right after.

~ o ~

With the end of winter, Clara would soon use the scullery to fulfill her household works. It was nicer to be exposed to the wind waving over the meadow as if it wanted to offer a merciful spectacle beyond the silence she couldn't find soothing indoor. But even the horizon with its psithurism could become stressful for someone who wasn't looking to take a nap under a tree after being done with chores, that's the moment when books would have to assert their price, or distract the teenager from the words spoken to her by that old vassal, words that she kept in the back of her head all along, not knowing their meaning, yet allowing a feeling of frustration grow because of them.

The teenager sat in the living room with her mom, who, due to a still unsettled climate, could not wait for the clothes line to fulfill its purpose that day. Anna passed a charcoal iron over the recently used garments, it seemed funny not to have to use a lot of bleach due to the time her clothes were kept wet with urine, that practice for removing stains seemed unpleasant to her since she was aware of it, nevertheless she kept smiling knowing how much she had enjoyed being so dirty with Elsa last night, and how it helped her not to feel annoyed with Clara for having to do all the chores that day. It was difficult for the adolescent to focus on the written words that her gaze passed through, between her memories and recent discoveries a storm was forming in her head and Anna could've told there was something serious happening with her daughter at that moment. In turn, the brief answers her daughter gave to her about what she was thinking were unpleasant for Anna. The girl was an avid reader, but she did not usually deny a talk to her even though her eyes were encased in the pages of a book. Something truly serious was going on with her; there was no need to be told about it, though precise reasons could only be taken in one way.

"I don't like it when you exercise your farouche with me, Clara. What is it with you already?" Anna asked with an almost severe and at the same time sympathetic tone.

"I don't know if I should tell you." The teenager said in a trembling voice. Secretly, she kept thinking from the beginning of the afternoon in the possible consequence of having been discovered while peeping on her mothers. What would've happened? She would've kept frozen in her place while her mom went out of the barn with firm steps. An aghast whisper or an astound shout, somehow she was going to hear her, and her mother wouldn't have to ask herself the reason why Anna came out of the barn naked in the middle of the night.

"If you can, then do it. I promise you I won't get mad if you haven't broken something this time around." She was looking to progress slightly; she wanted to encourage her daughter to be open without pressing her. "You did something you shouldn't?"

"No... not... Oh, gosh!" The teen looked at the ceiling taking a breath of air, if she was going to say something, she should be sure to use the right words. "Not... more than you." She relieved her lungs, cursing herself afterwards.

"Oh... Then it can't be that wrong." Anna smiled lightly, not believing herself.

Clara finally felt it was enough; she wasn't going to behave like a liar with the person she trusted the most. "I saw you last night... with mother." She confessed with goosebumps, dropping the book in her hands. She shouldn't clarify more than what her nervousness implied.

The silence after her last words was unbearable for the adolescent more than any other time in her life until Anna spoke again.

"It was true then, you were there." Anna understood. For her it was no coincidence, the saddle turned out to be a practical idea to end the melancholy of her daughter. She was not sure how things would continue after that crucial event for the life of the three of them; she was exhausted thinking about the consequences, so she only chose the reasons for her actions.

"Yes." The young girl looked away, not wanting to face her mom, wanting to hide and keep in reclusion. She imagined what would've happened that night, she would've been dragged in front of her mother, but instead of being naked, terrified and humiliated in the most enthralling way that she wasn't able to conceive, Elsa would resurge the maternal side that howled the children. The platinum blonde would not be naked on the floor when Anna, equally exposed, brought their daughter by the arm to answer in front of both for her lack of respect towards their privacy. The hiatus after the averment extended itself for several seconds between them. 'Just say something!' Clara exclaimed inside as her throat closed.

"And how was it?"

"Huh?" Clara wasn't sure of what she just heard. Her own thoughts were clouding her senses and the fear began to affect her body like the cold that shook the fragile and exposed bodies. But maybe she was still the only person who suffered in this way.

Coming closer to her child, Anna asked. "What did you think about what you saw?"

"I don't know. It's..." The teen didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"How did it make you feel?" At the hesitation of her daughter, Anna continued with one last word. "G-good?"

Maybe it was the most accurate word, and it came from her mom. "Sorry..." The teen apologized unnecessarily considering that she did nothing more than stare. If she had done something beyond that, such as interrupting or exposing herself, it was more a fantasy than a question what could've happened. At that point, everything that could've come last night was spinning in her mind, Elsa's face reacting as if her daughter was the most frightening thing she had ever seen, not because of the child presented in front of her, but herself as the object of excessive lust which she has become freely and openly, disregarding all she built up at the eyes of Clara, all just to please Anna; searching and even demanding to be satisfied as a slave of her own libido, like the victim of a personal hex.

"No, no… that's.. I..." The older girl wavered. She was very familiar with the sense of guilt she thought was consuming her daughter, and how to fix it. "Y-you were just yourself." Her hand rose and moved to the blushing face of the teenager looking to hold her chin and turn her gaze to her mom. "You don't have to feel bad… necessarily speaking." She continued as both pairs of eyes focused on each other, looking for a meaning to what was recently said. "Now you know what we are like… and I think it was about time you do so. We, your mother and I, experienced many things when we were young, around your age sort of less." She whispered regaining the sense of humor this maternal situation needed coming from her part. "We were so damn naive and childish… but we couldn't let any idea of wrongdoing put us down and makes us feel miserable and guilty. You understand what I'm trying to say?" Anna asked her daughter, who couldn't understand her mom's words as much as she would've liked the teenager to do, but they resulted conciliating for the girl, Clara stopped trembling with fear in her seat. But Anna was the one who began to find it difficult to bring herself out now. She cleared her throat and continued. "Do you, Clara?" Anna asked again noticing how Clara's breathing calmed down, her breath touching her face after she trespassed the teen's personal space.

"I… I will not feel bad next to you." The teenager affirmed sniffing a little bit at mere second of tearing.

"Neither would I when I'm with you, I promise." Then she held Clara's chin, pursed her lips and kissed her daughter's forehead. It was a long kiss, one meant to assure them both trustfulness and familiarity.

Clara was appeased, but very confused still by the innuendo due to her sight being directed to Anna's cleavage, it made her smile slightly wishing to look away.

"You want to try something new today, like the way adults have fun? It seems you are just at the right time to… explore such ways." Anna considered biting her lower lip and contemplating the modestly dressed figure of her daughter briefly. The older girl took into account that it would not take much for the stature of both to be similar, being Elsa's daughter, she could even stretch out over her eyes one good day.

After brief seconds, the young girl breathed out. "I think so..." She replied nodding and feeling childish in an ironic manner. A negative would be excessive as well as an eager confirmation, but she couldn't deny her mom. The girl turned her head without removing her mother's fingers still under her lips to see towards the front door. Her pulse quickened as she remembered something, or rather someone who wouldn't be pleased with that current situation. "M-mom, mother may..."

"Where is your mother?" Anna interrupted her child, fondling the soft chin between her fingers.

Clara shuddered at the doubt, but was unable to remove herself from her mom's touch. She started to turn her eyes to any direction. "I-I don't know, that's why I don't..."

Not being able to make her capture the hint, the older girl resorted to a more direct method. "She's not here right now, isn't she?"

Although naive, Clara was not stupid. She knew what her mother wanted from her and it made her heartbeat begin to rumble in her chest taking strength with every second. "No...?" She assured knowing how to subsequently reply.

"So, where is she?" Anna continued, turning her daughter's face to stare at her.

"Not here." The teen lowered her head and risked a simper.

"Good. Let's start with your clothes then." Anna indicated giving enough space to watch her daughter undress in her entirety. "Take them off." She ordered rigorously. Clara did not seek to oppose even though her shyness slowed her fingers as she untied her black bodice. The young woman gave her best effort to respect her mother's demand, but her awkwardness in serving punctually gave her little time to remove her upper garment before Anna spoke again. "Faster, child." Then the teen started to hesitate knowing her loose white chemise came next, but luckily she could proceed with her shoes. Clumsily, her daughter kept her balance on one foot trying to remove one shoe at a time. "Oh, you can't be..." Upset with the unavailing erotic exhibition, the older girl approached her daughter, closing her hands over her chemise and pulling from her clear shift until she tore it in half, exposing Clara's cleavage. That was quite staggering for them both, the thin layer of remnant modesty had broken a little more.

"Hey! Wait…!" Clara shouted shocked, but not scared, she wasn't going to miss some pieces of her clothing if the reward was proper enough, but Anna's impulses would be best to keep at bay.

"You want me to stop, to stop at all?" Anna questioned an ultimatum.

"No…" The teen breathed out holding on her ruined shift.

"Then behave like the naughty girl you are. You don't have a word in this, not for a disavowal. Either way, you should not be so scandalized. Remember that it would not be the first time you would be naked in front of me; I was practically the one who changed your diapers." The young mom scolded waving her finger with condescension.

Clara ignored the humiliating attitude of her mom to focus on what was going to come next. "What will you do with me?" Clara asked, considering the abruptness with which Anna acted before her ineptitude. "You… you will not make me pee myself, right?" The teen's nerves started to show up thinking about what the way of adults to have fun could represent.

Feeling somewhat chagrined to be remembered how her daughter saw everything that happened last night, Anna couldn't help but to look away and hide a giggle. "Imagine." She said now staring back at Clara's cleavage. "Were you just staring at us?"

The teenager took a deep breath. "No…" She responded loosening her grip and confessing herself. "I was playing with myself too"

The older girl whistled silently and looked her daughter back in the eyes. "Show me." She ordered Clara. "Let's continue with that, huh? Something… Familiar." Anna recommended as she displaced the sadiron to a safe place and took a seat next to the damp garments.

Discarding the rest of her clothes, Clara exposed her slim body completely. The fine hairs that covered her arms and legs were bristling, but her composure was decided, Clara did not need to hinder her situation showing weakness or at least that's what she told to herself. 'She's my mom, it doesn't make sense for me to behave like this in front of her.'  
"Are you ready?" The young girl asked.  
"Do your best." Anna said hiding her growing anxiety and expectations about the show her daughter was going to give her.  
"Okay ..." Clara sighed, moving her feet off of her dress. Kneeling by the table seemed the most appropriate way to imitate her stance from last night. "I was like this and…" Just after placing her cold fingers in her vagina, the teenager was shocked by a chill that she did not premeditate because of the suddenness of the desire to please instead of enjoying as last night. "Oh…!" Still, this did not turn out to be a setback. While she was rubbing her fingertips slowly against her vulva, the warmth of her lower part prevailed in the contact and gradually expanded through her exposed body, causing her heart to start beating at a higher rate than what undressing in front of someone has already done. Her sighs were also highlighted with a sonorous and profound way when she noticed the growing humidity that came from the hole protected by small lips that were caressed from one side to the other with small circles whose speed increased slowly. "Ngh…" The nails of her left hand began to try to bury themselves in the solid wooden surface of the table that Clara used to maintain balance. Her head began to lean forward and her eyes to close, she needed to focus on what she wanted, a quick orgasm but good enough to fight the shame of being so lascivious with a woman that did not inspire a greater sense of modesty and caused her a greater sense of embarrassment. "Mom..."

"Go on…" Anna silently encouraged by paying full attention to the effect that a simple way of masturbation had on the girl. It was an exciting time without a doubt, but if she had to be honest with herself, she knew that she could not wait for more. This last reflection was ruining her interest slightly, but that had its solution, it only needed for Clara to finish with herself first. "Take your time; do not worry about anything, alright?"

"Oh… goodnessss…" Clara felt that she was only seconds away from cumming. Her fingers were shaking violently over her inexperienced femininity with even larger circles, capturing her outer labia and even hitting her thighs with the tips of her fingers. The sounds of wet clicks were also heard from between her legs making Clara open her eyes slightly. The sight was rewarding, it was the first time she was glad to be causing a mess by wetting the floor and part of her feet with the clammy segregation of her pussy being shaken all over by her hands that she would swear were now moving of their own volition. "Just a little moooore… yeeeeesssnngh…!"

"Good girl… show me how you came watching us." Anna grinned beholding her daughter reach her peak.

The words coming from her mom's mouth triggered the teenager's imagination again forcing Clara to close her eyes tight again. Elsa was smiling on the barn's floor with a naïve anticipation of their half completed games to continue after Anna concluded whatever occurrence that has caught her attention in the exterior, just to be presented with the vision that only an arrogant or very foolish mother like herself would've never waited to see after years of lecherous secrecy in the nose of her own daughter every moment the child turned around distracted by the smallest butterfly. It was majestic how the curiosity and glee died in Elsa's face to be replaced by the result of a paralyzing view of the teenager being dragged inside the barn by Anna, the way she vainly followed her instincts of decency by covering her prodigious breasts with her left forearm and her dripping crotch with her right hand as she gasped and her eyes opened wide. "Oh, shit…!" Clara could hear her name shouted in terror next to the one of her mom in indignation by the self-humiliated woman on the dirty and wet floor, it was an overwhelming thought increasing by the second. "Mmmngh…" Her rhythm became erratic, her wrist complained because of the uncontrollable lust possessing it and the daydream continued; the platinum blonde would've commanded Anna to take her out of there and ordered the teenager to look away with one last attempt of reinforcing her place of authority, all just to be denied to the point of begging to please be listened to but that was also pointless. That divine figure preyed by lashes marking her soft and pale skin with red lines afterwards, the sweat running from her forehead, her chest and her thighs after declaring her acceptance of a treatment worthy of a vulgar whore with an outcry of pure bliss and liberation casted a spell in the young girl. As shocked as Clara could've been in that idea of the possibilities, she couldn't stop herself from staring at the naked body of a woman behaving as if being judged by eyes that couldn't tell a specific desire more than the steps forwards their owner was making towards Elsa. "Agh… fuck, fuck, fucking goodness…!" Anna was speechless, impressed by the sudden independency and lack of care the teenager had for her presence in that moment of awkward and coarse revelation. Clara saw herself as a victim of lust as well, and without a thought she allowed her natural impulses to dictate her actions and attack her vulnerable mother lying in that floor. Struggling with her and submitting the platinum blonde to her newly discovered and sensibly forbidden hunger, it wasn't a clear image for her imagination, but it felt wonderful and it led her to a divine sensation alongside the product of rubbing her unexperienced pussy. "Yeeeeaaaah…" Clara let out unconscious of the way she allowed a line of saliva to escape her panting mouth almost connecting her wet lips with the floor next to the table she was using not to fall forwards which, due to the intense sensation running through her entire body, she wouldn't mind as she would've have kept playing with herself even with her face squashed against the cold and dusty floor. That nameless sensation, it wasn't as good as the ones she felt last night, Clara recognized it after the brief moment of blissful confusion it caused her, but it achieved its goal most likely. "Well?" She asked her mom cleaning the saliva dripping from her lower lip with her fist.

"Is that all?" Anna questioned impressed by the lack of excitement from the spectacle Clara just gave her, it wasn't fair for her to judge the innocent manners of the teenager with her over experienced judgement, but she also felt like expressing her almost childish frustration. "How dismal!" The older girl sighed crossing her arms and shaking her head slightly to show her disappointment. "So fucking piteous…" She continued grunting. "You not even used your fingers… Well, you did, but not in the right way."

The infantile attitude her mom showed had its effects on the young girl, Clara felt somewhat annoyed, though she wasn't going to make a deal out of it, instead her approached with curiosity as she stood up again. "What's the right way?"

"All the way in. Here." The young mother got up from her seat to move next to her naked daughter, invading her personal space giggling along with the jittery teen as she raised one hand to place it firmly and comfortably behind Clara's neck while caressing her thigh with the other. Eventually, this last hand slipped slowly down the teenager's crotch attentively placing its index and ring fingers over the soft and moderately hairy outer labia, Anna thought she had something to do about this fluffy affair if this situation escalated suitably enough. Gingerly, her middle finger made its way between the outer folds of the damp vulva pressing together the thin and still over sensitive inner labia, making the callow girl squeal while Anna continued by teasing the entrance of Clara's vagina letting her know her intentions. "Never tried this before?"

Clara gulped. "Yes, but… barely pushed one finger in... or just a little bit of it." Slowly, she separated one of her legs to give a cozy access to Anna's hand trusting she wasn't going to be immediately rough with her. "It was all I needed. I didn't want to try any further." The teen explained displaying her pinky finger for her mom to have a clue.

"We can't withhold ourselves to a pinky if we want something better, right?" Anna asked rubbing the back of Clara's neck with her fingertips.

"Right…" The young girl inhaled deeply and carried on. "I'm ready."

Anna smiled broadly with that answer, but it came to her inconveniently enough to be precautious with the course of events she was leading her daughter to. "Tell me something. You truly want this to happen without a doubt?"

It was a sincere concern the one her mom expressed after their little game, Clara knew it also taking into account she still felt rather bemused and nervous. "I trust in you… " She affirmed placing her left hand on Anna's shoulder as she lifted her leg to locate her bare foot over the chair she was seat on previously, and shaking one scolding finger she added. "… But do not abuse of my confidence; I know the way you are."

"Oh gosh, I better watch myself then…" Anna chuckled and proceeded to push her way in. The tip of her finger found little resistance, yet it was a fascinating surprise for Anna who was familiarized throughout the years with the notion of not only for it to be easy to introduce one finger, not to mention multiple at the same time, but pushing the limits of her sister and herself to unbelievable limits no moral woman would dare to even think about; it resulted somewhat nostalgic in a strange way as being that tight was only a matter of age. The older girl payed close attention to the expressions and sounds the teenager produced while digging gradually the sex at hand and removing it in the same way establishing a rhythm meant to increase gradually and bumpily as her short sense of patience permitted her. The brief moans caught between sighs were a positive sign of her exertion, and the way Clara started to rotate her head to look upwards due to the pleasure she was doubtlessly feeling only reaffirmed that thought.

"More…" The teen managed to whisper closing her eyes and involuntarily moving her hand from her mom's shoulder to the back of her neck, closing it into a fist a tad painful for Anna's misfortune.

"Clara… easy…" Anna pleaded for her own sake, but the young girl was already lost in herself.

"No… give me more… It feels… It feels…" The teen was barely able to articulate herself now instinctively reaching for one of her own breast to brag hold of and massage to increase the pleasure. "Goodness, don't stop that…" She continued unconsciously pulling from Anna's hair.

"As you command, little princess." Were Anna's last words before forcing the tender limits of the teenager with a piercing finger that searched to be completely covered by the tiny and hot orifice hungrily receiving it, and making the owner moan in a more Familiar way for the redhead which in turn started to genially feel excited by just practicing a child's game for her standards.

"S-so it feels this good to play with you…? God… it's so overwhelming… it's so thrilling… it's so hot and dirty…!" Clara exclaimed squeezing her toes with the aphrodisiac sensation coming back through her nerves and leading her to another approaching upsurge. "All of this is so good, you dirty…" The girl managed to shut herself taking a deep breath to prevent herself from crossing a line of unrequited rudeness; a thought that made her mom giggle and earn a severe and sharp spank that not only startled her, but also pushed the teen to be honest with her actual emotions. "OH FUUUCK!" She cried out throwing her head forward as she got carried away by the sensation of pleasure and pain combined so drastically by the playful woman at her side. Nevertheless, the wave of pure delight recently discovered went on whipping her senses and weakening her speech. "It's gonna happen again… there is little left for it to happen… give it to me, give it to me again…!"

"Count on it." Anna said finding the words of her daughter touching alongside the way she clenched one of her small breasts with her thin fingers in the search for more complacency. It was a perfect image at her eyes, and the word "pride" brazenly formed in her mind. But the young woman thought it all resulted too good to be true after lowering her eyesight towards the child's crotch and notice a red trail coming from the hole being besieged, it descended through her upright leg almost reaching the knee. "Oh no…" Was all she was able to say stopping the fingering of that young pussy and cursing herself for neglecting the virginal condition of the teenager and for not acting fast enough after the awkward surprise.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Clara cursed the abrupt end of the assault her sex was enjoying to discover afterwards with horror her mom's hand stained with blood, blood she recognized as her own. "Oh god… OH MY GOD!" Trepidation replaced the exuberant Glee, making the teen tremble in fear. The fact of not feeling anything particularly painful from her vaginal area dulling the previous joy only terrified her even more, this never happened before, but at the same time she didn't penetrate her lower hole so wildly either. Her mom was the cause of it according to her criterion, she was guilty of a harm that made her fear for her life. "What have you done? You've hurt me!" The adolescent screamed letting go of Anna's hair and turning away with her hands on the hair and her vision still on the blood trail wanting to clean it , but unable to even approach one finger, ironically.

"Clara, don't panic! Don't panic! It's okay. It's nothing serious, I mean it." Anna swore with a soft voice not wanting to disturb the naïve child even more.

"What do you mean it is not serious?" I'm suffering an internal hemorrhage! You cut me with your nail where I can't reach with a bandage! My life is at risk, you fool!" Clara yelled with anger and dread pointing at Anna with a condemnatory finger.

"It is not like that at all!" The redhead replied partially offended.

"I'm bleeding!" The young girl proclaimed in a way the older one found exaggerated understanding what just happened.

"What I', trying to tell you is that you are overreacting, it's not that bad! Take it easy!" Anna explained holding her daughter by the shoulders searching with her sight around her something to clean the unsettling stain. "It's something natural, like your period. Remember when I talked to you about it before it happened?"

"Of course I do, thanks for reminding me." Clara answered with cold sarcasm reminiscing the way she acted the first time she menstruated and how her consternation provoked a laugh in both of her mothers.

"Well, this is exactly the same… but different. I mean, it is unique, it will only happen this time. I swear." The older girl assured in an almost effective way, appeasing a little bit the stress that Clara was exuding. "It was my mistake, I should've talked to you about your hymen."

"My what?" The girl asked seeing her mom walking across the living room in the search of something inside the drawers of an old shelf that remained in that house way before her mother acquired that lonely place. After finding a clean cloth, she saw how Anna moistened that piece of fabric with water from a bucket to return next to her.

"It's a thing we have when we are virgins. Sometimes when you tear it off it bleeds a little like in your case, but I repeat to you, it's not really that bad." Anna went on to clean the narrow red line from thigh to crotch, paying major attention in not leaving a sign of blood in this last one. "See? You are not bleeding anymore. Not bad like when you have your time of the month, huh?"

"Could you stop mentioning that?" Clara was irritated, but not scared anymore. "Alright… I understand what you try to say, you made a fucked it up." Exhaling she continued. "We can't go on after this, right?"

Anna looked upward, crossing her view with the one of her child and smiled faintly. "That's not necessary the case. You see, this isn't a regular wound, if we continue you won't suffer more damage or bleed again, I talk by personal experience. You want me to tell you about it to feel better?"

"Go on." Clara avowed the question sitting in the table with butt cheeks barely laying at the edge for fear of spoiling the surface, being this the reason why she rejected the chair she had her foot on.

"I was around your age when it happened and… I was very curious with my body, that's how I discovered how to masturbate."

"Masturbate?" The word was foreign to the vocabulary instilled by Elsa.

"Oh! Masturbation is when you please yourself… you know, playing with your little thing." Anna smiled again understanding all the things she would have to educate her daughter about from scratch that afternoon. "Anyway, once I was too harsh with myself using a candle and… I bled." Clara faintly nodded as Anna felt embarrassed remembering that night from almost twenty years ago. "I didn't know who I could rely on, your grandparents were not an option. How was I going to explain what I've done to myself? Things were just going to get worse with them involved. And your…" The woman shook her head. "Well, at the end I choose to tell no one about it and deal with the repercussions alone, which wasn't bad at all like you can see."

"Yeah, I see… Sorry for getting scared and make a fuss in such a special occasion." Clara apologized sincerely and continued with another query. "How was it when it happened to mother? I-I mean, if you know about it and I'm allow to ask."

"It wasn't that bad. In fact, I was with her and she was older than either of us." Anna giggled a little because of the chaos Elsa unleashed even bigger that the one of the girl in in front of her. "I don't think we should talk about that right now, I don't want you to mock her thinking how she reacted in contrast to you or me."

With what's been seen last night, it would result inevitably impossible for Clara to keep thinking about her mother in the same way, but she understood derision about pass events wouldn't be of any help. "That's true, it wouldn't be proper to laugh at her after what happened at the barn with Flora." The teen mischievously mentioned wanting Anna to catch the hint of the way both women lost control with their concupiscent acts.

"Yeah…" Anna giggled some-what humiliated by her spectator. "About that, I don't think you know much about sex, don't you? You not even knew the meaning of masturbation." Leaving the wet cloth inside the bucket of water sure the blood stain wasn't going to wash off no matter how small it was, so ultimately she would have to get rid of it to prevent bad memories for Clara in the future. "You know what's called when you are about to reach your peak when you masturbate?"

"Not exactly." The cub confessed ignoring everything related with 'sex' not more than a day ago. "Could you tell me about it before we go on with all of this?" She suggested hesitant.

"Fair enough. I should take the role of teacher once again for your sexual education so much in your jargon as in your capabilities." The redhead tipped the teenager's nose. "But first thing first…"

As she saw her mom stepping away again in the search for something else in those drawers, Clara asked. "What does 'sex' means?" Receiving an incredulous look from her afterwards.

"This will seriously be a long evening." Anna mentioned grabbing some scissors and indicating the teen to wholly sit on the table. "Let's hope your mother take her time too." Proceeding to separate the legs of her child that seemed nervous because of the small but sharp object in her possession, Anna went on. "You see, little one, we refer to sexuality to everything related to physical pleasure that makes you feel particularly good down here." She indicated tickling the vagina she took a sit in front of, causing the legs at its sides to shiver a little. "You already know this part as your vagina, but you could use other terms like 'cunt', 'pussy', 'twat' or… I think that's enough. What comes next is this particular thing." The small part that merged both lips and gave origin to the intimate part of the girl was the point of attention of Anna. "This is your clit and, as you know, is the most sensible spot."

"That's true." The young girl recognized after memorizing how crucial it was for her to pay maximum attention to that precise section since she discovered how good it felt to touch herself. "That's my favorite part for that reason."

"Carrying on, it is very important not just to keep hygiene, but also presentation. Have you noticed how both of our crotches lack a mane like yours?" Anna questioned making circles with her index finger in the pubic hair.

The cub resting on the table tried to remember the tiniest details that she was able catch through that peephole. "No, I'm sorry… but I tried!"

Taking a small amount of hair with the tip of her fingers, Anna said. "I guess a mother's job never ends." And starting to cut the short but abundant strands little by little, she filled the table's surface in front of the vulva with the remains. The teen felt like being carried away by a relaxing sensation as time passed by, trusting wholly in the capacity of her mom to fulfill the not so comprehensive end for her cognizance. In no time, the woman finished with both side of the slit, feeling gratified with the way bare skin felt in her fingers; she also considered leaving a modest quantity of the fur in the mons pubis due to the color of those pubes being similar to the long ones growing in her hair, different from the astonishing ones of Elsa or the flaming ones of her own. Finishing the last details, the strawberry blonde beheld her work meticulously. "What do you think?"

It was fresh although not so comfy, but Clara accepted the idea of getting used to present herself like that from that moment forward. "I guess I like it." The obtuse teen said sliding her own fingers above her vulva where she could barely feel fuzz sprouting from her skin. "It feels a little… sticky."

"It's a whole new thing without hair hindering, isn't it?" Anna cockily commented and pursued removing some hairs pursued to the wrinkled clitoris. "But what you say makes sense, I mean, after cumming everywhere…" Then a light sparkled in the mind of the older girl. "Oh, right! I didn't tell you about orgasms!"

"That's the name of the thing when I'm about to finish?" The girl asked getting up to collect the offcuts with her palms and, with not better idea of how to get rid of them, thrown them off the window.

"That or climax, if you don't want to be modest you could also say 'cum'?" Anna explained. "To make things short, the most important facts are how they happen. You see, young Clara, girls of your age can reach multiple orgasms consecutively, being something practically groundbreaking for your body; but sadly, as time goes by, the amount of times you will successfully reach them will decrease to the point you will only be able to achieve one with effort and sweat, you mother and I being the case."

"Oh… that sucks." Clara commented meditative on the subject.

"I'm not really complaining though. As you saw, it was reeeeally good." The redhead giggled again cheering up her daughter and chuckle as well.

"True." The naked girl claimed getting back to her mom. "I truly liked seeing you like that, now I get it and… I want to feel like that one day too." She confessed thinking about how such experience could change the temper of her mother in less than an hour, almost like magic by her judgement.

"Which reminds me…" The hands of Anna made their way through Clara's soft and svelte abdomen. "We haven't concluded our little lesson; and I told you you can count with me."

"Tell me what I have to do." Clara commanded.

"I like your spirit, apprentice. Next thing…" Anna smiled and placed her lips close her child's ear. "Can you turn me on?"

The adolescent's eyebrows rose at the proposal, even looking for an opportunity to expose her newly discovered inner ardor with another person, she have no clue on how to start, so she just went after her mom's garment and abruptly wanting to unbutton her caraco.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you are doing?!" The older girl pulled away from the anxious teenager with both hands covering the aperture of her outer cloths. "Who do you think you are dealing with, your mother?" She ironically scolded.

"S-sorry… It's just that I don't know what to actually do and… and…" The cub couldn't explain the instinctive impulse taking control of her actions, but the playful woman needed no words to get it.

"How about you take a more… gentile approach?" The young woman suggested. "Remember the last time you kissed one of us in the lips?"

Clara remembered it perfectly, it happened before her mother changed her way to be, in those days of innocent glee a kiss in the lips of the woman lifting the child in her arms was a genuine to express all of her love and gratitude. She made the touch of their mouths a daily tribute along the surprise hugs that occasionally presented themselves in an uncomfortable fashion for an inattentive Elsa.

"Come here." Anna indicated with her index finger, being immediately obeyed as if casting a spell. Having her daughter in front of her again, she caressed her lower lip with her thumb. "I want to taste your persuasion skills."

Suddenly Clara closed her eyes and united her lips with the ones of her mom, letting out her breath inside of her mouth a couple of times before moving her lips weakly to taste the essence of the woman. Her jaw went up and down, her dexterity was poor but inspired as she explored a new way of kissing. Her hands took place at the sides of the beginning of her mom's neck while she was corresponded with a palm in her back and another in one of her buttocks. Bit by bit, she was losing interest in whatever her teacher could be thinking, she was going to proceed according to her personal curiosity without thinking on how she could regret it.

One minute went by standing in the same place kissing a completely naked teenager and Anna started to feel suffocated in her own vestment, her breath revealed an increasing appetite provoked by the young girl and how her low instincts exposing her inner true self, similar to Anna. Separating their mouths to recover their breaths, a major ambition was visible in the eyes of Clara, to which Anna reciprocated. "Use your tongue now, silly." And as a well-trained lover, the cub unleashed her tongue inside of the mom's mouth. The courtship's dance and the battle for dominance were unfair for the novice, but little she could complain not having much effort to do and yet being significantly compensated. "That's right…" Anna took control of the pathetic efforts the opposite tongue barely could offer. The segregations the pair of mouths started to sprout through the edges of their lips while they were tilting their heads from one side to the other. "You are acting in an overly confident manner, and I can feel it, you know?" The older girl assured with half narrowed eyes. "That's not a chary thing to do when you are dealing with me."

Clara swallowed the thickish quantity of delightful saliva so much from her mom as from herself to talk again. "Will you punish me?" She asked defiantly.

"I think we should proceed in a more comfortable place for our next lesson." Anna took the hand of her apprentice and guided her through the narrow hall towards the teen's bedroom. As they entered the small bedchamber, the older girl made her daughter take a sit over the bed. The teenager lifted her feet from the floor and crossed her legs over the sheets. However, Anna kept on her feet with a grinning face and both wrists at each side of her hips. "I'm doubting about you, little Clara. Maybe I'm committing a mistake and should conclude with all of this in this precise moment, for your own sake to say the least." And turning around, the redhead pretended to leave the room unexpectedly.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" The exaggerated insistence for a cease from the girl as a result of a supposed change of mind sounded like pleading while she rushed to reach the woman about to cross the door. "Don't leave me! Don't…" Suddenly her mom faced her again to counterattack the way Clara held her hand with a hungry kiss looking to steal the breath of the teen, who adopted a submissive position leaning backwards. "Yes…"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah!" Clara cried out in the arms of the older girl who advanced by lifting her slender figure from the floor to make her arms hold the weight around Anna's neck and her feet behind her hips. The teen couldn't remember the last time her mom carried her in her arms like that being something that used to happen during the nights she felt asleep out of her bed over a decade ago; it was also socking to discover the strength Anna possessed hidden and apparently in big quantities to sustain her with little visible effort. "I want you to make me cum. Please, I can't hold it back anymore. I need you really bad!"

The supplicant gaze filled with pure desperation in those cerulean eyes reaffirmed that agonizing request, and Anna finally reached a common ground with her daughter. "That's the plan." Then the young woman started to walk towards the bed with her child still astride, letting her brusquely fall over the sift and bouncing mattress with no needed care to continue by getting rid of her humble garment as well. The adolescent squirmed with pleasure, holding and releasing the sheets of her bed with her hands and her toes while her limbs moved impatiently from one side to the other, and an inane smile in her face as she observed the spectacle of a woman undressing, a woman she yearned in that moment.

"Yes, that's what I want…" Clara let out grinding her teeth and thighs rubbing against each other.

The comments of the eager cub were so improper, but flattering and incentive in a special way, the way of an incestuous woman that wasn't afraid of crossing another barrier with her own daughter. What felt first was the caraco stained with Clara's juices, followed by the rest of the modest outfit. Lastly, Anna lifted her legs out of her long knickers, but these did not end up in the floor, she kept them in one of her hands as she slipped in all four over the teen to cover her face with that piece of used clothing to allow her to inhale deeply on the aroma. "Peek-a-boo." The lively mom started to say unveiling the eyes of her child to cover them again and let her get lost with the scent impregnated in the fabric over and over until she finally choose to expose her lips and kiss the blindfolded girl, putting an end to the tease and beginning Clara's first sexual intercourse. The young girl was relatively good to keep a receptive position with the weight of a woman person above her who went on to suck on her neck. The sensation itself wasn't more stimulating than any other thing her mom could do with her mouth, but it was relaxing and efficient to release the tension generated for the knowledge of taking the role of her mother. The arms and legs of the teen closed around Anna's torso again, but the experienced woman wasn't left behind, her fingers went through the strands of hair in the nape of the girl still held in a single braid that crossed over her forehead, which guided her to stop her attack on that neck to focus on untying that hair similar to hers. Achieving her object, she lifted herself from above Clara to kneel over her calves and order her to lie on her chest. Being newly obeyed, the strawberry blonde beheld her daughter's smooth bottom before getting herself over it and move her hips back and forward, massaging the surface with the inner part of her thighs and her mildly wet vulva. This was an act more appropriate for the teen, who lifted her drooling face from the pillow with one tug of her hair from her mom.

"I'm about to broaden your horizons. Do not disappoint me or... we will not try this again. I say it for your mother now, not for me." Anna made clear considering that her moments of solitude inside the house with her daughter were smaller than the daily lapses in which she had time to make an effort to make her sister cum while fully clothed. Thinking about it, perhaps the same treatment could be applied to Clara in the woods away from Elsa's sight.

"Sure. Don't worry though, what I lack in craft, I compensate with determination. I'm ready for a crash course, and you?" Clara inquired lifting her torso to counteract the mild pain of having her hair being pulled from.

"We'll see…" The woman then stood up in the bed and moved above the young one to end up sitting on the curved headboard with her legs vastly separated to offer a perfect view of her consummate vagina. "Show me what you are capable of."

It was the first time her eyes were fully and clearly dazzled by an object of her desire which she could freely fed from with no guilt or restriction. Sooner than later, her sleek lips made contact with the lower vertical lips, faintly suckling the juices that were barely coming out, the taste was exactly the same as her own when she tried her fingers, but the difference lay in the dense aroma heating the area between the legs and the specific places her tongue could explore after overpassing the wrinkled inner lips more prominent than her own. The upper hole's flavour was somewhat salty, something expected for the novice knowing its purpose, going down to explore the larger hole she found out an almost sour taste; but in no way the teen could conceive the idea of displeasure or the wish for it to happen later on. Clara still couldn't believe her mom not only allowed her to practice this kind of indecencies but also encourage them with low inhalations followed by moans of acceptance. She felt like a dog satisfying her thirst due to her fervour, but like a cat grooming herself because of her dedication. Soon her chin began to jiggle a biscuit slime line about to stain her pillow, but that was of no interest as the cub focused on Anna's expressions with wide open eyes. The need to play with herself was also increasing, yet there was little she could do in regards to that.

"You learn fast, little one, I'll give you that." Anna noticed condescendingly, although her thighs trembled like wishing to say more than simple and dull compliments. 'How did she manage to be this good?' Came to the older girl's mind as the teen went on to shake her face with enthusiasm from side to side stopping just to slide her tongue from the bottom to the upper end of the slit, for a second thought, the girl's imagination was also admirable. After a few minutes, she took Clara by the hair again and pulled her up until they were face to face and caught her lips into a passionate French kiss. The obscene and wet sounds accompanying their hot breaths were a good hint to proceed to the last lesson, her daughter was burning from the inside and so was her. Pushing the teen harshly back over the bed sheets, Anna sat in front of her accommodating her hips in the right way with both of her legs criss-crossed with the ones of the impatient girl and both sexes facing each other. "Let's see if you can handle this, you insolent little bitch."

Clara's mouth dropped, it was funny how she did not find it offensive to be called names by her mom with whom cursing was a sign of confidence to express themselves and how they felt, but it was also the first time she used such a serious term like that nonetheless and it was very staggering. "Wait, what...?" The young girl managed to say before turning into the victim of an unexpected and ferocious strike from pussy to pussy. The implacable action against her intimacy was overwhelming and the fact that it came from another one did not make any change understanding it was the one of one of her mothers, the one with the maturity of a wicked child in times such as that. Getting used to the tempo with which Anna made her lower lips kiss and even lick her own ones, Clara breathed out between gasps. "Oh my God...! Oh Goddess... What is this wonderful thing I'm the subject of?"

Anna chuckled. "I call it 'the scissors game', and thought you were up to the challenge, it isn't that rough, isn't it? Not for a naughty spy like you who already knows what I'm capable of." She grabbed her daughter's right leg in front of her with both arms to keep her in place and kiss the surface of the foot.

"Uugnn...! You told me not to play with scissors..." The adolescent pointed out with a cheeky attitude as she felt the orgasmic end not so far away. This caused a quizzical laugh to her mom, but also a more raucous strike in response and a lax bite on her toe. Clara giggled holding the respective foot at the side of her face. "H-hey...! It was just a joke, take it easy!"

"I don't know what that means." Anna jeered at the mocking plea. "This is a punishment as much as a lesson... Ugghhn! This is what you get for being so daring still!"

She could hardly think, her mind was a storm of emotions reacting to the intoxicating stimulus she was a prey of, but even like that, Clara couldn't stop asking her herself. 'How is it possible, how can she keep on?' Subsequently a great quantity of ramming that may never end, her exhausted body gave the teen two signals, one good and one bad. It would only take a few seconds for her to cum again, but a feeling of dread yelled at the cub her life was in danger at the hands of her lustful mom. "Oh God, I'm cumming again…! I'm cumming again… Oh fuck, here it comes!" She cried for mercy, but it was a fruitless attempt because the older girl was also reaching her peak.

"Fuck yeah, baby!" Anna granted the yearned compassion, though the reasons were selfish as the girl in front of her found out when the redhead shook the leg off to stand up on the mattress and thrash her crotch against the sweaty face of her daughter. "You think you can cum before me, slut?! Nnghhh! I'll show you how to respect your elders...!" The mouth in her cunt did not hesitated in starting her labor while the rest of the face was guided by the situation with eyes tightly closed and a nose rejecting to inhale to avoid the pellucid emanation to go up her nostrils. Clara was now a sexual object, one very pleased for the way she was shaking her fingers on her own vulva, an aphrodisiac back view for Anna as they came together. "YEEEAAAAGGHNN!" The older girl howled at the ceiling and in return the girl she grabbed by the hair anew ceased using her tongue to center in her own orgasm although she continued to rub her cheek considerably against the oozing sex.

"FUUUUCK!" Clara screamed with her face fully damped in sweat and pussy juices, the exhilaration of being so naughty and dirty then woke up something superior to the few climax she had by her own. Somehow the jocundity of having sex for the first time opened a barrier, allowing a flood to draw an uneven line from its wellspring that was the urethra to the sheets between her knees. She couldn't control it or the irrepressible hankering to release all of it as the orgasm went on taking from her the smallest bit of rationality. "OOOOH GOOOODDNNNGHH...!" She kept crying stupefied with what she was capable to push her body to do. It wasn't an itch to pee like the times she managed to reach her first orgasms, but it was reminiscent as a new discovery, a fantastic new esthesis far more powerful than her will. As it ended, the remnant of strength keeping her back rigid faded away, her arms failed to sustain her from falling back onto the bed, but it didn't matter either because Clara also felt as if she was going to lose consciousness at any moment.

Staring at the panting teenager and then the mess she just made, Anna opposed the feelings of her daughter to give up. "Hey... what was that? I missed it." The young woman knelt and reaching for Clara's intimacy she said. "Can you repeat it for me?"

The life threatening fear came back startling the young girl whose eyes opened wide when a mischievous finger went back into her slid. "Wait! Don't touch me! I..." Was all she could say trying to parry Anna's grasp. Her pathetic attempt to get up with numbed muscles was a failure, she realized there was no escape while forcefully being dragged into another painfully sweet climax by the techniques of a debauched mother holding her steady on the bed like a wild animal with her other hand on the mouth of the agonizing teen. "I-I can't take it...!" She screeched under the palm of her mom grinding her teeth as the second hot jet of transparent liquid rushed out of her cunt to spray Anna's entire palm. This time however, the salvo was more like a cannon blasting a rain of stars, flabbergasting both girls concomitantly, but specially Clara who couldn't believe how much she could let out time after time like if it were an act of magic and not pure obscenity. "FUUUUUuuuck...!" All was brilliance. Paroxysmal spasms bursting with pleasure.

"Holy Shit!" Anna cried out. Just when she thought she saw everything sexual intercourse could offer carrying out all kind of tests with Elsa, her own daughter who was unsullied just mere minutes ago proved her how absolutely wrong that kind of mentality was. Her awe distracted her for a few seconds until she took into account how emaciated her child seemed to be coming off her momentary outburst until her back gave up deadtired. "Hey, sweetie, are you alright?" She asked looking at the teenager's hair, vivid and disheveled like the one of her mama in the morning. Tickling the teenager's lower lip and subsequently causing a moody reaction from her she got a reply.

"Do I look alright to you?" Clara questioned shaking her mom's finger off.

"You look even better if I can be honest about it." She said chuckling to vociferously sigh afterwards. "Well, I guess that's all for today; next time I won't be so careless with your lessons."

Clara rolled on her bed to lie on her chest and questioned the woman dressing up again. "Will we do this again? When?"

"Whenever your mother decides to leave again." Anna assured winking at the curious girl.

"Is she going to leave the house again to do something important?" Clara asked with an Inquisitive character.

"I can't tell you." Were Anna's simple words, instantaneously irritating her daughter for the look on her face.

"Then how am I going to know, smartass?"

"Hey, this is a thing between two people. You know? Just wait for me to tell you."

The teenager looked away. "You are right. Sorry for being so dramatic today, I'm just having a very harsh time about mother attitude."

Adjusting her boots again, the redhead got closer to the teen. "It's okay, don't worry about anything." She said kissing Clara in the forehead and continued. "Can I tell you something funny? Our first time with your mother wasn't near this intense as I'm with you right now, baby."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed." Anna nodded.

"You must be somehow proud of one another for what you were capable of last night since the first time you met."

"Yeah..." The strawberry blonde said tittering as she questioned herself. 'She doesn't know we are sisters?' If Clara was ignorant about that fact, it would be best to keep it a secret until later on, much later on. "Anyway, I have chores requiring my time and I need to rush. Get up, I also have to take care of your sheets, messy girl."

Clara obeyed, but there was one last question before pretending nothing ever happened for the rest of the day.

"M-mom?" The teenager never understood how the twosome could fix, if not shirk, their difficulties; she awarded it to their emotional bond, but it ended up being more than that, it was conspicuous for her now. "What's the name of what we just did? You never told me."

"Love."

"Really." The cub said demanding candidness.

"That's called making love, baby. Fucking is one thing, but making love requires talent and passion. I may not have the powers both your mother and you have, but at least I can say I have some special talents myself." The elder girl vouched humbly.

"You are magical in your own way." Clara esteemed feeling somewhat corny before happily dropping dead on her bed, falling asleep still naked. 'It wouldn't be bad if she discovers me like this before waking up for dinner.' Was her last conscious thought.

Anna smiled at the sight. 'The cold never bothered her anyway.' And quietly left the room with a pair of damp sheets on her hands and an astounding surprise by how her hair kept well tied throughout the intercourse instead of turning into a furry mess again.

~ o ~

'I just took away my own daughter's virginity and turned her into a lust driven person.' Were the words crossing Anna's mind time after time, that and the thought of Elsa being extremely late. She did not want to come up with negative ideas of what could've happened in the town, not while just sitting in the kitchen unable to do anything but wait for the stew to be ready. Thankfully it didn't go beyond the beginning of the dusk, when the family cart was visible on its way back home.

"I was starting to freak out about you." Anna confessed to her sister as the older woman got off the wooden cart.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Elsa apologized with her own concerned tone but not distracted from reaching back on the wagon. "I need you to help me move this to out dormitory. Before Clara sees it." The older sister said pulling from a small trunk that heavily felt in the ground.

"Our treasure, Anna. It wasn't easy but I managed to get all of what remained of our frugality from the bank, leaving just some registers with our false names."

"And what about us? Should we leave this place for a while or what do you have in mind?" Anna questioned her sister's intentions taking the trunk from the opposite side Elsa was ready to lift it.

"This is a serious issue, Anna!" Elsa shouted letting go of the heavy box almost making Anna fall on her side. "I talked to Gaelle and my presentiment was right, between the diplomats, the former duke of Weselton is there."

"Boivin's ex-wife? I did not know you were still in contact with her."

"I did not think it was necessary for you to know about it." Elsa replied causing the strawberry blonde to feel slightly offended. "You don't have to worry about anything either, just play along whenever Clara is around and leave the precautions to me. I'll figure something out for tomorrow morning until the processions are finished. Luckily nobody will know about our presence here."

Anna rolled her eyes taking the trunk to the main door alongside her sister.

"Mom!" A young voice called inside the house, startling the platinum blonde.

"Oh, gods, there she is." Elsa commented heading to the entrance. "I'll retain her inside, you move the trunk somewhere she won't see it, we'll bring it in later when we finish dinner and I take a look at that essay hopefully you were paying attention to as she wrote it."

'Uh-oh.' Anna thought knowing she missed at least one of her responsibilities that afternoon and the inevitable repercussions that will follow.

"By the way, what do we have tonight, coleslaw again?"

"What is it, already lost your sweet tooth?" Anna asked back pulling from the wooden box with both hands. "Don't worry about it, Clara and I managed to get some things done as a team."

As the night felt and the stars became visible outside of that isolated property, Anna came to accept the recent events as a natural outcome to lastly wonder before closing her eyes and cuddle with the woman next to her, who she's going to taste each night, her sister or her daughter?


End file.
